<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Project Freelancer: The Next Generation by Agentminnesota187</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440239">Project Freelancer: The Next Generation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentminnesota187/pseuds/Agentminnesota187'>Agentminnesota187</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Project Freelancer: The Next Generation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Project Freelancer - Fandom, Red vs. Blue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure, Agent Carolina - Freeform, Agent Hawaii - Freeform, Agent Washington - Freeform, Battle, Epsilon - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fanfic, Friends turned family, Friendship, M/M, Project Freelancer, Red vs Blue - Freeform, The best trio, Theta - Freeform, agent california - Freeform, agent minnesota, also the worst, delta - Freeform, i can't, iota - Freeform, part of a series, quartet of dumb, the dumbass quartet, the dumbass trio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentminnesota187/pseuds/Agentminnesota187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Project Freelancer is in shambles after the sudden revolt! With most of the freelancers who appeared on the board dead, the Director must seek out new replacements! But when they find out the reason for the revolt, who will the newbies stand with? The Director? Or the ghosts that haunt him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Project Freelancer: The Next Generation [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! You may know me from Tumblr as Agentminnesota187 or from wattpad, welcome to my new AO3 account! As we explained on Wattpad, there are 3 writers working on this project, the majority of the fancy writing stuff credit goes to Kyrtaroth our dearest Agent Hawaii on Wattpad (who also created Agent Hawaii), the dialogue and plot points (and the creation of Agent Nebraska and California) credit goes to the beautiful AgentCalifornia81 on Wattpad, our dearest Agent Cali, while I worked on the mental health aspects and helped with dialogue as well as developing characters (and the creation of Mini)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue~</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Two months have passed since the Tragedy - the Crash - of Sidewinder.</em>
</p><p>People were stunned into a trance throughout the duration of the recovery phase. Time slowed to a crawl as the truth no one had expected had sunk into everyone’s minds: Almost every single top Freelancer had died. Six of them in total, only Agent Washington and Agent Utah remaining alive in Project Freelancer. And no one really knew where Agent Florida had run off to, nor believed it when the Director claimed he had also died. Agent Texas also disappeared in a similar way.</p><p> </p><p>All main objectives were gone out of the window. All missions paused. Even the Director shut himself into his quarters to grieve, though not for very long. In the end, the truth of what had occurred reached every single soldier, medic, and pilot in the Mother of Invention.</p><p>It had all started directly after the latest battle against the Insurrectionists. A civil war had broken out in the Freelancer ranks, started by Agent Texas and her mission to free the Alpha, - whom none has even heard of since - and Agent North Carolina and her ambition to reclaim her spot as number one on the leaderboard.</p><p>Wyoming was the first to die, shot in the head by Agent York in the Freelancer’s own locker room. York was then killed by Carolina, his neck snapped as he hit a support beam during their brawl in the elevator shaft. Agent Carolina herself was murdered by Maine; Thrown off a cliff after getting her own Artificial Intelligence units ripped out of her skull. Maine was then shot by Tex, and no one knows where the black-armoured Freelancer resides to this day. And to top it all off in a blood-soaked bow, the twins’ bodies were found not that long after; Footage of the hall they fought in recording how South Dakota had killed her brother before killing herself.</p><p>After what happened, many of the remaining Freelancers went on their own paths. Some - Illinois, Arizona, Maryland, Pennsylvania, and more - went off on smaller side missions, never to return. Others outright quit the project, preferring to work for the UNSC or wanting to leave the battlefield altogether. In the time span of two weeks, Project Freelancer was down to less than half of its original soldiers. But another two weeks was all it took for the Project to grow strong once again. The Mother of Invention was rebuilt, and all the A.Is (excluding Sigma and Gamma, who were… eradicated) were paired with new soldiers. A new generation of Freelancers stepped forth to replace the empty slots on the leaderboard. Another month later, it appeared as if the Tragedy of Sidewinder had never happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Assassination Gone Wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Chapter One - </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Assassination gone chaotic</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Director’s voice echoed sharply through the mission briefing room, hard and firm. A holographic map of the Insurrectionist base flooded the table between him and the Counsellor. Two small red dots floated around the individual buildings, sneaking past security and slipping silently past any patrol they encountered. A third circled the base from higher up - almost in orbit - and remained unannounced to the two infiltrators. Those small red dots were the only indication that there was indeed a mission being executed at that very moment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent California sat in the rafters of a long, dimly-lit building, kicking one leg as it dangled beneath him. He tossed one of his red-handled throwing knives from hand to hand, watching it dance through his fingers. He tried spinning it around on one finger, balancing it on the knee of his one leg he had propped up on the beam he was sitting on, and tossing it up in the air just the right way to catch it by the blade. Anything to relieve the boredom. He sighed, leaning his head back to gaze at the support beams across the room. Another freelancer was there, hidden in the shadows, clinging rigidly to one of the metal beams with both arms, her gaze focused on the wall beside her. Cali figured she must be looking through the tracking system on her helmet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Cali let himself stand up, thankful for his invisibility unit permitting him to sit directly in the middle of the room without being seen. He held one hand out, placing it on a vertical beam beside him and slowly inched forward, walking along the metal pole even further away from the other Freelancer. He stopped once he had reached the far wall and crouched directly above the entrance door. They had a mission to assassinate one of the leading Insurrectionist Generals, and the Director had chosen this room in the Insurrectionist base solely because of it’s low light, high ceilings, and two large doorways that served as exits from the room. It’s a shame the place was crawling with soldiers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a small flicker of movement from across the room told him that his mission partner - the green and tan armoured Agent Minnesota - was shifting position; Replicating his actions and aiming her rifles towards the second doorway. A signal that their target was drawing near. His breath caught in anticipation and drew himself onto his feet, ducking down as to not hit his head on the rafters criss-crossing above him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soldiers milled about underneath his feet, going this way and that and even pausing to talk to each other. Cali watched them intently. He glanced over to where Mini stood hidden in the shadows of the rafters across the room and turned on his private channel, waiting to receive a signal from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>How much longer?</b>
  <span>” He asked her in a breathless whisper as he diverted all attention to his of the two doorways framing the room. His mind listed through the instructions the Director had given them before-hand as he drew out a second knife into his left hand, drawing the right one back to aim towards the entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Not long. He’s coming in through the eastern doorway any minute now, just like the Director had indicated. In other words - you’d better have a good aim.</b>
  <span>” Mini’s soft voice sounded tight with excitement. He rolled his eyes as he pictured her grinning with anticipation, but was quickly jolted back into his concentration as several rumbling </span>
  <em>
    <span>booms </span>
  </em>
  <span>made the entire hall tremble. He recognized the noise - Mini had detonated the bombs they had set earlier. The entire southern area of the base was now a flaming inferno. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Cali! Now!</b>
  <span>” Mini’s voice exploded through his radio as his hand flew out without a second thought. The knife glided out of it flawlessly and he quickly poised the other to strike. He heard Mini shout cheerfully as she fired her twin rifles. Chaos erupted as the red and black insurrectionist armour of their target toppled over, Cali’s black-bladed throwing knife jutting out of his visor. The red-armoured freelancer jumped down, deactivating his armour enhancement as he pulled his throwing knife out of the General, who had just barely entered the hall before he had died. He caught glimpses of Mini jumping down from her hiding spot, somehow upside-down and yelling incoherently.  Bullets whizzed past his ear and he ducked, charging at the nearest man and stabbing him in the throat. He ran out of the room, using the dying soldier as a human shield before sliding his knife out and sprinting away, dropping him on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Mini</b>
  <span>!” He turned on his radio again as he started running, dodging past bullets and any soldier who stood in his way. He didn’t bother attacking back, killing was no longer the main objective. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Meet me on the roof!</b>
  <span>” She called back before cutting off their channel. Cali could hear her rifles firing through her radio, along with shouting and explosions. His attention diverted, he stumbled, swearing as another bullet narrowly skimmed his shoulder. A grenade soared over his head, thrown by a confused private standing in front of him. More screaming erupted from behind him as it hit the ground and exploded, making him lurch forward. He bowled the private over, sprinting past him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped towards the nearest ladder, grabbing on with both hands and climbing steadily upwards. A pair of hands grabbed his ankle and pulled him down; he lashed out with his other foot as one of his hands lost its grip. Someone beneath him shouted a muffled curse as his foot collided with something and sent the enemy soldier tumbling backwards. Effortlessly, he jumped up the last remaining rungs of the ladder and threw open the metal hatch. He pulled himself out onto the roof of the dark grey building. Smoke flooded around him in clouds, obscuring his view. He kicked down the hatch, locking it from the outside before his followers could jump up after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Epsilon, I need readings!” He shouted as a small blue figure flickered into appearance on his shoulder. The throwing knife still clutched in his left hand launched out of his grip as he threw it towards the nearest enemy soldier, springing to the left before he could be shot at. Another soldier appeared close to him and he ran to apprehend it. Gazing around, he could see several others, but they were all focused on another target. He could also see the fires still blazing towards the southern end of the base, drawing nearer as smoke filled the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Approximately thirty two enemy targets within the range of your scanner.” Epsilon replied instantly, flickering as a bullet shot through him. Cali spun as he drew out his swords, falling onto the nearest Insurrectionist soldier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Mini?” He shouted, skewering a second soldier through the weak points of his armor with one sword as he swung his other out to apprehend the first attacker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right here hon!” A voice yelled out from somewhere behind him before Epsilon could reply, firing a bullet directly into the head of the Insurrectionist. Cali turned his head towards her, his eye catching on the sage green highlights of her armour. He relaxed his swords, opening his mouth to say something to her, right before Mini started screaming at him to watch out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharp crack flared up in his calf, his entire leg seizing with pain. Mini screamed again as his leg buckled and he fell sideways. Cali shouted a stream of curses as Mini leapt over him, rifles in hand. His mind blurred as his head hit the concrete roof with a dull </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud, </span>
  </em>
  <span>stars exploding in his vision. The soldiers surrounding them suddenly disappeared in a stream of fiery explosions and a loud humming filled the air with vibrations. The smoke around them cleared as the wind started racing, and it took him a few moments to figure out that those explosions had actually been torpedoes fired from the airship now hovering a few feet in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Way to go, asshole.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Epsilon’s sarcastic drawl reverberated in his mind, making his head ache even more. He muttered a reply to the sardonic A.I as a pair of hands grabbed him from beneath his arms, dragging him onto the ship and dropping him again on the floor. He shook his head, his vision clearing as the hatch behind him closed and the Pelican’s engines fired up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mini gently took the armour off of his injured leg as he propped himself up on his elbows. A sudden irritation flooded his mind. “How the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>did I manage to get shot! There was no one around!” His fists balled in anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Correction. There were another twenty nine soldiers around.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Epsilon added from inside Cali’s mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Shut up.” Cali muttered, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mini laughed at him; A light-hearted, pitying sound. Epsilon chuckled from where he appeared beside them, making Cali sigh in defeat. “It happens to everyone in the army at some point or another!” Mini replied, placing a healing unit next to his leg. He felt his anger melt at Mini’s teasing grin. “At least the mission had been successful.” She went on cheerfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s right, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cali thought, thinking of the Insurrectionist General they had killed, along with who knows how many of the Insurrectionist soldiers. It will cause upheaval in the Insurrectionist ranks, leaving several squadrons with no command until they get themselves sorted out again. Buying Project Freelancer precious time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>He let himself rest back on the ground, gazing around at the inside of the Pelican. “Who’s piloting? The Director said there’d be someone there to pick us up, but he didn’t say who.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Hawaii, I think! I’m not sure though.” The ship jolted to one side as Mini spoke, making Cali hit his head against the pelican floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep! It’s Hawaii.” Cali groaned. Mini reached behind her, grabbing a pair of tweezers from the tiny kit she always kept with her and giving Cali warning that what she would do next might hurt. Cali held his breath, his body tensing, as Mini picked the bullet out of the wound and placed it on the ground beside her with careful precision before wrapping his leg with gauze as the healing unit worked it’s own job. He let himself relax not that long afterwards, glad that Mini was a skilled medic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Huh.” He murmured finally, thinking over the list of freelancers in his mind. He had a closer relationship with Hawaii than anyone else in the Project. While she only reached the level of polite camaraderie with most, his and Hawaii’s relationship was rather competitively friendly for the most part. She was incredibly close to overtaking Wash on the leaderboard for the spot of first place, only a few points behind him at second. Cali was after her, with Mini in fourth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit!” Mini swore as the ship suddenly rolled sideways, and the alarm started blaring overhead. Their Pelican was being chased. Cali watched as Mini deftly placed the red and black armour pieces back on his bandaged leg and collected all of her stuff before he sat up, pulling himself into the nearest seat and pulling down the safety bar. Mini jumped into the seat next to him, imitating his actions. She reached for her own safety bar, but was unable to reach it with her short height. Cali reached up and pulled it down for her, earning a glare from his short friend as a “thank you.” The pelican rolled over in a complete circle as the sound of projectile missiles speeding through the air whirled around them. Cali and Mini swayed back and forth in their seats, clutching the safety bar. It tipped upside down before pulling into a steep dive and then leveling out again. The aerial acrobatics made Cali feel slightly nauseous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For fuck’s sake, Hawaii. Fly better!” Cali shouted at the top of his lungs as his head snapped backwards to hit the seat. The ship lurched to the left and rocked even more from the impact of something exploding directly beside it. It pulled into a steep, almost vertical climb as it raced away from whatever had exploded, making Cali lean sideways into Mini from the speed and angle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I didn’t know it was this kind of roller coaster,” Mini snickered as she braced one elbow against him, leaning over sideways herself, “Would you like it if I put my arm around you as well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, or I’ll flay you alive.” Cali grumbled as the Pelican leveled out, letting them sit normally again. They pushed away the safety bars as it sped up, soaring smoothly through space. They stood up, making their way towards the front of the Pelican. Sure enough, the black-armoured figure of Agent Hawaii was sitting in the pilot’s seat, no co-pilot to be found. Mini bounced over to her, standing directly behind her seat. Cali was wary at first, waiting for Hawaii to drive Mini away, but when she didn’t, Cali slowly followed her, gazing at the welcome sight of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother of Invention</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Project Freelancer’s main airship and base, directly in front of the Pelican with a docking hatch open and ready for them to land. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, Freelancers.” The Director’s firm, authoritarian voice filtered through the speaker system of the dark grey airship, “Welcome home.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Average Day of Interacting With Yahoos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hawaii stretched her arms forward, linking her hands together and rolling her shoulders. She ran her hands over the buttons of the control panel, cutting the engines and turning off her pelican without a second glance. The Director’s voice spoke from the overhead coms as she slid out of the pilot’s seat, passing Agent Minnesota and Agent California, both of whom had joined her in the front of her ship at the last moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent California tilted his head sideways as she passed them, and she could almost feel the glare he was giving her radiating off of him in waves. Surely he wasn’t angry at her. It was his fault he didn’t enjoy particularly acrobatic flights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She strode off of the pelican with the other two agents a few steps behind her, making her way through the corridors of the Mother of Invention without a word to anyone she passed. As she was walking, her hand instinctively went to her right hip, where her favourite weapon hung in place. She ran her armoured fingers over it, brushing the familiar molded metal of the handle softly and picturing it in her mind. It had been jostled slightly during the latest piloting mission, and she quickly corrected it’s position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors to the mission briefing room swung open a few seconds before she reached them, and a dark-skinned man stepped out, his face as expressionless as the grey suit he was wearing. The Counsellor. She studied him for a moment before stepping through, detecting the glimmer in his eyes that told her he was planning something, the manipulative bastard. Her head snapped around the moment she stepped past him, making him jump away, breaking his guard for a split second. He was definitely planning something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Director was already in the room when the three freelancers entered, but his relaxed shoulders and the proud smirk on his face told her he wouldn’t be yelling at them anytime soon. She went up to him and handed him the flight logs, before turning to make her way to the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agents California and Minnesota entered into the room, making their way into the middle and shifting to stand at attention. They had entered later than she thought they would, and she guessed Agent Minnesota had been talking with the Counsellor.  Instead of copying them, she instantly made her way to the shadowed corner a few feet away, where it was not quite dark enough that her mostly-black armour blended in. She had a perfect view of the entire room from here. The Director paid no attention to this and nodded a greeting in her direction before vocally greeting the other two agents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched as the Director discussed the latest mission with Agents California and Minnesota, standing across the holographic table from them. She thought they were talking about the successful assassination and demolition of the entire Insurrectionist base, but lost the conversation after every few minutes. Mild surprise flickered into her mind as she thought she heard Cali mention being shot, but quickly vanished. Taking a few steps forward to hear better, she identified the boiling anger dripping out of his voice. Was her guess correct? She knew from experience how to guess what people said, but every now and then she did make a mistake. He mentioned it again and she knew she was correct. She would have to ask him about it next time they had free time together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They did well, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a small, childlike voice echoed from inside her head, in a language too musical for English. Hawaii’s language. Her calm, calculated exterior washed away for a moment as she smiled warmly for a few seconds, thinking of her little purple A.I implant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Indeed they did, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she replied in the same language without opening her mouth, preferring to talk to her A.I through her mind rather than out loud. She still had one ear in the conversation, and could hear Agent Minnesota talking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So did we. Especially you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Theta said happily. Hawaii could sense his happiness bubbling up inside them both before he shut off, and she smiled once more at her little electronic comrad. However, the moment he was offline, the happiness cut away instantly, draining away in seconds. Redirecting her attention back to analyzing the current meeting almost too easily, her gaze traced the direction of the Directors face. The other two freelancers turned fully to the side as Hawaii tilted her head. The four of them were staring at a large blue screen that held the standings of the top freelancers. The leaderboard was shuffling…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Hawaii was on top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her gaze traveled back over to the other two Agents. All three of them had surpassed Agent Washington on the leaderboard, although their own standings were no different. Agent Minnesota, now in third, had closed the gap between her and Agent California  - who stood at second place - by a few hundred points. Hawaii wracked that up to Agent California not gaining as many points because of his injury. She, who had been mere units away from overtaking Agent Washington, was of course on top of it all. Not surprising. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent California was staring at the board with his head back slightly and relaxed shoulders. He was surprised, and quite pleased with himself. Agent Minnesota, on the other hand, was hardly containing her excitement, though not because of the leaderboard. A certain grey and yellow-armoured individual had walked in the second the Director had turned to talk to the Counsellor, who had also re-entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, Washy!” Agent Minnesota bounced over to him with obvious happiness. Or, at least, Hawaii thought it was bouncing. She’s never exactly seen a fully-armoured soldier </span>
  <em>
    <span>vibrate</span>
  </em>
  <span> before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys.” Agent Washington greeted them happily, the smile he wore on his face almost audible. It was simply said, easy for Hawaii to understand. He held a grey cup in one hand. Protruding from it was a neon yellow swirly straw, and it took Hawaii a few heartbeats to figure out why Washington had a helmet on and a glass in one hand, before she gave up trying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell do you have a swirly straw, Wash?” Agent California voiced Hawaii’s thoughts. Agent Washington was too flustered to reply, though, for Agent Minnesota had snatched his cup directly out of his grasp and walked out with it without another word at the same time Cali had spoken up. He chased after the tiny freelancer with spluttered words of protest, Agent California following more slowly with a shrug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hawaii glanced at the Director. He was deep in debate with the Counsellor, obviously discussing the freelancers. “...too immature compared to the originals. It is a severe disappointment that they do not know how to… </span>
  <em>
    <span>behave </span>
  </em>
  <span>like proper soldiers. ” she caught him saying, hearing the disgust rumbling deep in his voice. She felt no reaction, knowing he was talking specifically about the three soldiers who had just pranced out. She wondered how much she would have heard if she’d had more practice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked away the moment the Director gave her and, </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposedly,</span>
  </em>
  <span> the other freelancers a proper dismissal, giving no indication that she had heard what she did. Personality should not matter with the skillsets they had to offer. Agent Minnesota’s medic skills excelled anyone elses - not to mention her surprising accuracy when dual-wielding pistols. Agent California was an infiltration and assassin expert, and she occasionally pondered how well she herself would have rivaled the infamous Agent North Carolina. After all, Hawaii knew fully well that if either of them had joined the army any sooner, they would have been among the original freelancers. Indeed, she had been part of the originals for a few days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two new recruits - herself and Agent Alaska -  had joined at the Director’s request the day before the massacre of all the originals (except two, of course). She had been with 479er when the Mother of Invention had been attacked, finishing her training as a pilot and co-piloting 479er’sr pelican as they went to the aid of the Director. Agent Minnesota had joined around three days after the Tragedy of Sidewinder, when Project Freelancer was in need of new soldiers. Agent California had joined very shortly afterwards. And it was not long before several others came in, but were instantly shipped to one of Project Freelancer’s smaller bases. Right now, there were only six freelancers aboard the Mother of Invention. Of those six, only two - Agents Washington and Utah - have been here since the very beginning. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hawaii took a sharp turn when she reached an intersection in the corridors, deciding to venture to the mess-hall. Judging by the heavy footsteps and loud, excited jabbering up ahead - she could easily guess that the three yahoos were heading in the same direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they reached the large, open room that served as the mess hall, all three of the other soldiers already had their helmets off. Agent Minnesota’s vivid blue hair stuck out beside Agent Washington’s dirty blond and Agent California's dark red. The eclectic blue looked surprisingly okay with Agent Minnesota’s sage and khaki armour, but Agent California was definitely more colour coordinated. Well, more than Agent Minnesota’s earthy tones and neon sky hair. Like her own, Agent California’s armour was black, although it was detailed from head to toe in red accents similar in shade to his wine red hair, but lighter. Hawaii’s own armour was almost entirely black, the only accents being the purple and white gradients on her Locus style helmet and shoulder pads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked to the closest table and sat down, watching the others with amusement. Almost instantly another member of the army sat down beside her, his helmet also off and displaying his ruffled mop of curly dark blonde hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aloha, Hawaii.” The white armoured Agent Alaska joked, grinning at her. She didn’t reply, Agent Alaska knew by now that she wasn’t one for speaking. “I just made a bet with Utah to see how long it takes Mini to make Wash blush. Wanna join in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hawaii gazed blankly at him as an answer. Realizing who he was talking to, Agent Alaska instantly slid away after nodding and patting her shoulder. She could see where Agent Minnesota was sitting across from Agent Washington, the latter trying desperately to hold a normal conversation with Agent Utah. Agent California was the only other person there who hadn’t joined in, and was busy eating at his own table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughter erupted through the mess hall as Agent Minnesota finally succeeded in making Agent Washington blush with one of her crafty pickup lines. Something about pants and getting into them - she didn’t exactly know, but she didn’t exactly care either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She caught a glimpse of Agent Washington’s beet red face as she stood up, nudging the bench she had been sitting on closer to the table with her foot. She almost smiled at it; Agent Minnesota’s antics weren’t unusual after two months of working in the same army as her. With all the attention on Agents Minnesota and Washington, it was easy for her slip away without being asked to join in. She left without a word, it was time she went to clean up and polish her gear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entering the locker room, she sat down on one of the benches in front of her locker, pulling the metal door open and drawing out a silver cloth slightly bigger than her hand. Her right hand went to her hip again and this time she actually grabbed her weapon, bringing it up and holding it out in front of her. Her hand curled familiarly around the handle of the energy sword and she turned it on, twisting her wrist around to admire the glossy orange-to-blue blades. Deactivating it again, she set to work polishing the silver-grey handle, intent on making sure it stayed in peak condition. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spent a short stretch of time enjoying the peacefulness of being alone before the red and black armoured figure of Agent California padded into the room, his breathing heavy as if he had just been on the training floor. Hawaii wondered vaguely what Agent Minnesota had done to make him so out of breath from laughing. He flung open his locker door the moment he reached it, watching it collide with the locker next to his with a somewhat satisfying crash. Hawaii watched him throw his helmet into his locker before sitting down and grabbing his throwing knives and small whetstone. She turned away and placed the cloth back into her own locker, securing her energy sword back to her hip. She pulled out one of her guns, setting to work on cleaning the barrel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hawaii closed her locker door and gazed at it, catching the tiniest glimpse of her reflection in the dull grey metal. She could hear Agent California sharpening his blades behind her and contemplated taking off her helmet. She didn’t need it, nor the rest of her armour, again until tomorrow. But her decision was paused as a tiny purple figure flickered into view at the edge of her vision. She turned her head, redirecting her attention to her artificial intelligence unit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small A.I seemed sheepish, and a little embarrassed. He held his skateboard behind his back and was kicking at the air underneath him with one foot. She waited patiently for Theta to find his voice; He was always much more shy when speaking out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Sup assholes.” A different voice beat him to it, and the little A.I jumped, almost dropping his skateboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” The voice apologized. A pale blue form appeared next Theta, similar in appearance yet slightly taller. “Anyways, how’s it going Theta!” Hawaii recognized the newcomer as Epsilon, the A.I that had almost killed himself in Agent Washington’s head, before being removed and switched to Agent California’s much later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theta leapt to recompose himself, bringing his skateboard around to clutch it to his chest so quickly he almost knocked himself over with it. Hawaii’s hand flashed out and he grabbed hold of one of her fingers with his free hand, steadying himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Good.” He answered Epsilon in a small voice, still clinging to her finger. Hawaii made a mental note to try and convince her little comrade to talk to the other A.Is more often in the future. It had been several weeks since his last conversation with Epsilon, one morning in the mess hall. And even longer since she had first attained the shy little fella.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii remembered when she had first met the lil’ guy. She had been sent by the Director to collect the armour enhancements off the bodies of the twins for future use, and Theta had been sobbing over the lifeless form of Agent North Dakota. Instead of doing as the Director had ordered, she had instantly followed her first instinct to comfort the small artificial intelligence unit, kneeling down to comfort and reassure the tiny purple figure. Ignoring the two bodies in the process. Theta had clung to her almost immediately; Hawaii guessed that he had just been glad that there was someone there for him (who knows how long he was alone with Agent North Dakota’s dead body?), but she had a distinct feeling that there was another, more deep, emotional, reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing that the A.I fragments were not supposed to feel any emotion - other then their assigned trait - she had kept Theta’s sadness to herself. After a long, patient, and gentle explanation, she had convinced Theta to transfer himself into her armour and took the next few days to take special care of her traumatized artificial intelligence unit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Director had been livid when he found out, ordering Hawaii to give him up and going on a tangent about how they were not “compatible” fighting partners, how Theta was nothing more than a tool. She fought him furiously to convince him that they could work well together, that Theta needed her, until he finally caved. Finally properly implanting Theta into her head. And she hadn’t regretted it yet.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Betrayal On The Training Ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Mini, what the fuck are you doing? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thought was implanted strongly in Cali’s brain, voiced by both him and a somewhat-concerned-for-Mini’s-sanity Epsilon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mini was frozen in place like a rabbit caught in a wolf’s gaze, giving Cali the urge to facepalm. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>She looked like she was trying to say something, but Hawaii had already turned away and was replacing her helmet. He had to admit, Hawaii’s coldly calculating eyes were enough to frighten almost anyone. He himself probably would’ve gotten the shivers himself, but he gave about zero fucks. He knew Hawaii wouldn’t hurt Mini, and it was clear to assume the latter probably now had a rather significant crush on the former, which, if she acted on, would probably actually get her harmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know what, as long as Mini doesn’t die, we’re good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>He dismissed the situation, preparing to take off his armour and change into his civilian clothes. The day was almost done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooo,” Mini dreamily spoke up from beside him, “I would love to psychoanalyze her…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cali raised one eyebrow, tilting his head sideways to stare at her. She grinned back at him, her hazel eyes lighting up with excitement. Cali could tell she was more amazed than happy, though. Her face had gone pale - the scar on the right side of her top lip standing out more than usual and her blue hair even more bright against her skin. Her eyes were out of focus, it was clear she was thinking of something else. And it wouldn’t be the first time Mini had fazed out before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Earth to Mini,” Cali waved one hand in front of her face, “You gonna live?” No reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” He asked again, holding back an annoyed sigh, “You alive?” He fought back the urge to actually hit her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mini took a moment to ponder the question. “Not sure. Did I just go to heaven? Because I think I just met an angel.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it, I’m done.” Cali stood up, throwing his hands out and accidentally clocking Mini on the side of the head. He grabbed his helmet and slammed his locker door shut, walking out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, come on babe! Come back!” He heard Mini call out as he stalked out of the room, tucking his helmet underneath one arm, “I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>irresistible to look at, am I?” He didn’t bother justifying that with an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Epsilon laughed from inside his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>How on earth has she survived this long? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A fucking miracle” Cali huffed. He was contemplating asking the Counsellor a few questions. Including whether it was possible to inject common sense into someone, or if  punching them worked just fine. Maybe he could punch the Counsellor to find out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made his way quickly through the halls of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>M.O.I, </span>
  </em>
  <span>decently surprised at how quickly his leg had healed. It was still sore - but felt more like he had only torn a muscle than actually been shot. He knew he had to take it easy for the next few days, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo Cali!” Someone hailed him from a few feet away, snapping him out of his thoughts. Utah and Alaska were just in front of him, still fully armoured. Judging by their slouched figures and excitement at seeing someone to talk to, Cali guessed they were busy on patrol. Though if that was the case, why weren’t they supposed to be near the docking hangars or something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell are they doing patrolling in the middle of the M.O.I? You’re not going to spot any enemies in the heart of the god damn ship. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Epsilon’s smugly-phrased question suggested he was genuinely confused, which amused California greatly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haha, fucktard. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cali chuckled. He, by now, was used to the antics of the other freelancers. Although he must admit he thought the majority of them idiotic. Nothing surprised him, just made him contemplate how the hell they managed to get into such an “elite” army. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sup, Cali!” Alaska strolled up to him, Utah at his side. “Whatcha up to?” Cali could tell he was trying to look casual, but they both held sneakily hopeful expressions on their faces. It was easy to guess what they were up to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not </span>
  </em>
  <span>taking over patrol duty.” He replied, “I’m actually about to go ditch my armour for the night.” Their faces and shoulders drooped as he wove past them. A few steps away, and he spun around again, giving them a quick wave, “Have fun patrolling for the next several hours, though!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p> <span>He walked backwards the next couple of steps, watching as the two soldiers amble away, already plotting who to ask next. </span></p><p> </p><p><span>“Wow, you are an asshole.”</span> <span>Epsilon commented, appearing next to him. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No wonder we make such a good team.” He drawled, before spinning around on heels and jumping three feet backwards. He had come nose to nose - well, nose to forehead -  with another person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Mini! You startled me.” He frowned, putting his hands on his hips and hunching over slightly. Epsilon cackled madly with laughter beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pipsqueak bluehead that was Minnesota smiled up at him. “Sorry! You must be some sort of magnet, because I seem to be attracted to you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cali stared at Mini for two seconds, stunned. He raised one hand, his index finger raised, and opened his mouth before pausing, and shifting the way he stood. He drew himself up straight, leaning to one side with one hand on his hip and the other still poised in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey,” He said in a firm voice as Mini’s smile slowly grew bigger, “I’m gay as </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You realize that, right?” One of his eyebrows shot up as Mini’s mouth dropped open. He waited for Mini to say something about how surprised she was, but was surprised himself as Mini suddenly jumped into the air with a fangirl shriek, clapping her hands together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, I had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no idea. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so cool!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Mini’s voice rose into another high-pitched shriek, making Cali cringe and cover his ears. “We can have slumber parties, throw rainbow glitter around, go to Coachella!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is Coachella…?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, we totally need to talk about this, it’s so cool-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s get out of here before she actually explodes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Epsilon spoke inside his head again, making Cali figure he didn’t want to interrupt the short blue-haired bundle of energy. But the minute he started walking, Mini grabbed onto his arm, pulling him sharply back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where do you think you’re going?” She demanded, “We’re queued for the training floor in five minutes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Since when? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cali stared at her blankly. He didn’t remember booking the training floor today. Or this week. Or ever. Mini caught onto his bland expression and tightened her vice-like grip on his arm, pulling him in the direction they had just come from before taking a new turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Washy and I booked the training room floor.” She explained, somehow tightening her grip on his arm even more and pulling him along faster. He contemplated telling Mini that he didn’t want to come, but decided against it. It was pointless anyways. And trying to sleep - and most definitely failing - could wait a few more hours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why are you dragging me along?” He drawled, cursing and pressing his lips together as Mini’s grip tightened even more, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>And why are you breaking my arm?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re doing a two-on-one spar against Washington!” She exclaimed brightly, only acknowledging his second question by releasing his arm and grabbing his wrist. Apparently Cali didn’t get a decision in the matter. But it sounded interesting anyways. He wrenched his arm out of Mini’s grip and followed her at a brisk pace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for them to get to the training floor. They instantly walked out into the arena, making their way to the weapons stand and trading in their usual weapons for more practice-worthy paint guns - or in Cali’s case wooden swords. Cali grabbed his usual pair of practice katanas, along with several more smaller blades. As Mini went over to grab the assault rifle, he turned around to observe the arena. They still had another two minutes before their match officially began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Washington was on the opposite side of the arena, sticking towards the sidelines just like them. It looked like he had grabbed a fairly large variety of weapons - including a magnum pistol, assault rifle, grenade launcher, and even more. Hawaii was in the middle of the training room, alone. It looked like she was just finished up another round of hand to hand combat practice with the floating disks. (He, personally, liked using them for target practice). Sure enough, another second and Hawaii was at a standstill, not even breathing heavily. She made her way towards the exit, passing by with only the tiniest nod of acknowledgement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo Hawaii!” Mini yelled from where she stood across the stand, making the black-armoured soldier pause in her steps. “We’re doing a two versus one against Washington. You should watch!” Hawaii nodded again before continuing on her way, surprising Cali with her willingness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well this should be interesting.” Cali muttered under his breath, joining Mini in the middle of their side of the training floor. Wash was waving his hand violently at Mini, the latter doing the same back at him. Cali studied Mini’s hand for a quick second before lashing out with both arms, trapping it between both of his own hands like he was catching an insect. Mini gave him a confused look and he instantly sprung back into place, drawing out one of his training swords and mentally reprimanding himself. He shifted his weight to the side, cautious of his injured leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was moving the moment F.I.L.S.S finished announcing the battle, sprinting forward a few steps before skidding to a halt. Neither Mini nor Wash had moved with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, guys?” He inquired, confused by their lack of fighting. Wasn’t this a training battle?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mini took one look at Wash before raising one of her rifles and pressing the trigger, aiming it straight at Cali.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” He spluttered protest as the paint-bullet skimmed his helmet, forcing him to leap to the side. “What the fuck, Mini?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprise mother-fucker!” Mini shouted at the top of her lungs, cackling maniacally. She leapt backwards, jumping on top of one of the concrete blocks for a better vantage point. Cali threw himself into a somersault without thinking, ducking behind another block to shield himself from Mini’s view. He re-sheathed his sword, drawing out two of his throwing knives. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now where was Washington? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of footsteps to his left alerted him to the grey-armoured soldiers position. He let out a quiet chuckle at their planning to surround him on both sides, anticipation coursing through him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ooo, this should be fun, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Epsilon whispered in his mind. Cali smirked in agreement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment he heard Washington’s gun go off he leapt up onto the concrete block, the paint-bullet missing him by several feet. His two opponents had no time to react before he sent one of his throwing knives spinning towards Mini, watching her fall backwards off of her vantage point with a startled yell as he leapt to the next block, throwing a second one at Washington. The grey-armoured freelancer ducked with ease and Cali hissed, faking a second throw and watching him flinch before running forward and pulling out his sword. Wash aimed his gun point-blank at his chest and Cali jumped to the side, twisting his head to look behind him just in time to see Mini jump up and get hit by the bullet. Epsilon’s laughter echoed in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Assholes. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cali thought as he threw himself at Wash, knocking the pistol out of his hand with a sharp flick of his sword. A loud curse flew out of his mouth as Wash drew a second gun from his hip and shot several rounds at him, catching him in the hip and weighing down his injured leg. He fell to the side, reaching wildly for Wash’s abandoned pistol and grabbing it by the barrel. With no knowledge of how to use a gun, he threw it at Washington, watching it collide with his face. It left the grey-armoured soldier disoriented and he breathed a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another shout behind him told him Mini was back up and he rolled to his feet just as Mini’s bullet collided against the floor where he had once lain. Cali took the chance to knock the disoriented Washington to the floor - eliminating him from the round when he didn’t get back up - before spinning to deal with Mini. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What met his eye stopped him in his tracks with a burst of laughter. Mini had apparently been shot several times by Washington’s pistol, somehow. Cali almost felt guilty about dodging those paint-bullets. Almost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mini’s arms had been frozen in place, covered by the hard pink paint. Another chunk of it covered her helmet, obscuring her view. The third and fourth blobs covered her stomach and right knee, forcing her to pivot on one foot. She looked absolutely hilarious, making Cali wish he could take a picture. He stood still as another bullet whizzed past his shoulder, missing him by several inches. Still a little closer than he liked, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Analyzing the tiny soldier, Cali realized she must be relying on hearing to pinpoint her targets. Moving as quietly as he could, he drew out a throwing knife and tossed it carelessly at an angle, watching it land several feet to Mini’s left. She pivoted to face it and Cali leapt at the chance, sprinting at Mini with his sword held horizontally and perpendicular to his body and knocking her to the floor.  She landed with a startled </span>
  <em>
    <span>oof, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but didn’t bother struggling to get back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I win.” Cali said simply as F.I.L.S.S announced the end of the match. He knelt down, using one of his larger throwing knives to help Mini chip away the paint. Mini grumbled unintelligibly as she sat up, dropping her rifle onto the ground next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when did you and Wash come up with that plan?” Cali asked snarkily, “You must’ve known it was bound to fail from the start.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t!” Mini replied cheerfully, “Your position was just easier to aim at than Wash’s. Besides, I owe him after stealing his swirly straw.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still haven’t given it back!” Wash yelled from where he stood, shaking his head dizzily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cali sighed, moving on to chip away the paint on his hip. His leg was aching strongly, making him wonder what went on in Mini’s head when she asked him to train when she clearly knew he was injured, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Actually, it was the Director who asked us to do it.” Mini spoke up suddenly, making Cali tilt his head sideways as he stared at her quizzically. Her serious tone of voice made him even more confused. “He wanted to test your ability to fight with an injury hampering your abilities. In fact, he wants to find a way to test all of us in a similar fashion! Apparently we have some sort of big mission coming up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Big mission?” Cali echoed, “What for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No clue,” Wash replied, walking up from behind them, “But I guess we’ll find out soon.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Flirting Definitely Works, Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Minnesota threw her head back with laughter as Wash’s head shifted to a vivid shade of red, looking like someone had accidentally got hair dye permanently stuck all over the skin of his face. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of  a comically disappointed Utah handing change to a jubilant Alaska, and remembered that they had once again made bets on her amazing flirting skills. Or, at least, mostly amazing. Kinda amazing? Definitely above decent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She twisted her head around to see who else had seen her success, but no one else was around. Surely Cali had been here earlier? He had followed when Wash had chased her after she stole his swirly straw. She still had it - his drink was in her hand right now. She set it on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing up, she made her way to the pantry. Opening the door, she drew out the bag of goldfish she had brought with her when she joined Project Freelancer. There was only about a quarter of it left. Good enough for now, but she’d have to find a way to get more soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spinning around on one foot, she skipped happily out of the mess-hall, the goldfish in one hand and her helmet tucked under one arm. Time to find where Cali had gone! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made her way past the viewing area and training room floor, not bothering to check them as she went past. God knows she would have heard Cali grumbling about it for ages before he actually made his way into the training arena. He much preferred practicing hands-on, in the midst of a battle. Who knew killing enemy soldiers counted as target practice? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her armoured knuckles clanged sharply against the metal door of his room. With no reply, she flounced off to try the third place, and literally the only place left he could have gone. Unless he went to one of the hangars. But the only people who would actually have a purpose in going there in their free time were Hawaii and 479er. And those who were stuck on patrol. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sucks to be them!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, as she neared the armoury, she could hear the familiar pitched noise of Cali sharpening his blades. And the sound of voices. Who else could be in there? She flounced in without a second thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Hey Mini,” Cali muttered as he glanced up from his knives as she entered the armoury. He nodded in her direction - his dark red hair almost iridescent in the bright light - before he resumed sharpening his throwing knives. One looked like it had a nasty dent in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey gorgeous!” She replied, grinning at him. He rolled his stormy grey eyes, pale lips pursing together into a frown. She sat down next to him, scanning the room for the strange voices. Hawaii was sitting on the bench across from them, straight-backed and oh-so still that Mini swore she couldn’t even see her breathing. She wondered, not for the first time, if Hawaii was even human. She had an ongoing suspicion that Hawaii was actually a robot. Then her eyes zoned in on the two little figures in front of Hawaii…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god...” Her voice was a little more than a whisper, her eyes stretched open as far as they could go. In front of the black-armoured freelancer was a small light blue A.I. Epsilon, she knew from the times she had chatted - and flirted - with him. He was Cali’s A.I. She knew for a fact that Epsilon was sarcastic, moody, and not a big fan of her flair. Mind you, her own A.I Delta was that way sometimes as well. Just not near as often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then there was the tiny purple figure near Hawaii’s outstretched arm. He had one hand wrapped around one of her fingers, and the other was holding a small purple skateboard to his chest. He was talking to Epsilon in a small, child-like voice, and Mini fought the sudden urge to scream. And fangirl. And squeal because </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh my god it was adorable. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh. Who is that?” She asked Cali, who had stopped what he was doing to watch the two A.Is as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That would be Theta. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A not-so-monotone voice in the back of her head answered for him. A small green figure flickered into view as she sat down next to her friend, hovering between them </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be Theta.” He repeated,  “Agent Hawaii’s Artificial Intelligence unit, associated with the human trait called </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trust.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Delta said out loud. Neither freelancer replied, they were too busy watching Theta detach himself from Hawaii’s finger with added encouragement from Epsilon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody spoke as Theta took a moment to teleport to Hawaii’s shoulder, standing on it and placing his skateboard in front of him. Hawaii extended her arm out as far as it could go, angling it at a gentle slope downwards with her hand tilted upwards like a ramp. She was yet again as still as a rock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got this, Theta!” Epsilon kinda tried to cheer as Theta placed one foot on his skateboard, angling it down the makeshift ramp. Theta glanced up at Hawaii, who gave him a small nod, and then waved nervously to Epsilon. He took a deep breath and kicked off, skating down Hawaii’s arm. Mini had to clasp both hands over her mouth in order not to scream. It was just too cute! Suddenly, Theta reached the base of Hawaii’s wrist and skated up her hand and into the air, where he hung limp for a moment with one hand reached downwards to grip his skateboard. Mini felt her breath catch in her throat for a split second before Theta dropped neatly down a few inches to the bench, coming neatly to a stop in front of Epsilon. He picked up his skateboard and hugged it to his chest, one foot scuffling the ground shyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mini’s excited shriek was out of her throat before she could control it. She clamped her hands over her mouth down harder, unable to suppress her fangirling. “That was adorable!” She almost squealed. Theta jumped, looking obviously startled and very alarmed, and leaped to hide behind Hawaii again, who twisted herself to look down at him and coax him out again. Epsilon looked their way, shrugging his shoulders as if saying “Oh. They’re here.” in the most emotionless way possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done Theta.” Delta said warmly, his soothing voice calming the startled A.I. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. That was awesome!” Cali commented in a gentle voice. His head turned to face her, and she could see in his eyes that he was as enthralled as she was, and she winked at him, trying to make him blush. It didn’t work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you…” Theta replied quietly, embarrassed by the audience he hadn’t noticed before hand. He gave them a small wave before disappearing. Mini guessed sympathetically that they must’ve scared him away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bent down to pick up the bag of goldfish she had dropped, murmuring a silent thank you that none had actually spilled onto the floor when she had dropped both them and her helmet to cover her mouth. Her helmet was already on the bench beside her, so she didn’t bother moving it. Instead, she reached into her bag and fished out a few goldfish crackers, popping them into her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s your leg?” She shifted to face Cali better, oblivious to the fact she was speaking with her mouth full. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Considering the fact it hasn’t fallen off yet, surprisingly well.” Cali replied with a nonchalant shrug. Mini puzzled over his reply for a few moments, wondering whether or not he was antagonizing her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not that bad of a medic.” Mini frowned for a split second before putting on her best sultry smile and praying she didn’t look like a complete idiot. “But if it hurts at all, you can go ahead and take your clothes off and I’ll kiss </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make it better.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not how it works.” Cali muttered, making Mini laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe that Agent California is correct,” Delta spoke up, a blunt know-it-all tone seeping through the edges of his voice. “I believe the saying goes-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, it’s my job to say pick-up lines!” Mini interrupted him, waving one hand violently through his green holographic projection. He flickered slightly, but didn’t say anything else. Mini swore he was the first person she’d ever met who actually stopped talking when she told them to shut up. Yet another thing she liked about her little armoured leprechaun! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please don’t call me that, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Delta’s voice echoed in the back of her mind, making her scowl mockingly. She fished out a few more goldfish crackers from the bag as Cali turned back to his locker, placing his blades neatly inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her gaze traveled back over to the black-armoured Hawaii sitting on the bench across from them. She had taken off her helmet sometime during Mini’s chit-chat with Cali and violent arm waving with Delta, and had her back turned three corners away from them as she drew something out of her own locker. It was the first time she had ever seen Hawaii without a helmet on. Probably the first time </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>soldier had seen her without her helmet on, except Cali. She couldn’t help but stare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hawaii had silky black hair dyed white along the ends and shaved on the sides. Her mohawk started at her forehead and swept back in curls and waves until the base of her neck, not quite tall enough that it fell over to one side, but tall enough to be rather obvious. It looked soft to the touch, and almost iridescent in the artificial light. The edges of a tattoo just peeked out from behind her armour along the back of her neck, a dark contrast against her pale skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mini grinned, an idea forming in her mind. She would get Hawaii to talk to her. Then she could - most likely - hold a conversation with her for the first time! But first, she had to find a way to get Hawaii to look at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey beautiful!” She called rather loudly, making it clear she wasn’t talking to Cali, who continued with whatever he was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hawaii, who had now drawn whatever it was she had in her hands - looked like a long stick? - out of her locker, ignored her. Mini huffed in disappointment, eager to try again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Hawaii. If I told you I liked your armour, would you hold it against me?” She cut straight to the chase this time. But still no reply. Now Hawaii was closely examining the large baton she had in her hands, probably checking it over for dents. Stifling a giggle, Mini reached back into her bag of goldfish, drawing out a few and placing them in her other hand. This was bound to get Hawaii’s attention, if nothing else will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still trying not to laugh, she grabbed a single goldfish and threw it at Hawaii, missing her by a full foot. She threw another, this time it skimmed her shoulder. And another, this time watching it bounce off of her shoulder plate. She glanced over at Cali, who was watching her with one eyebrow raised, before aiming to throw another one. She let go and watched it fly over the room to hit Hawaii perfectly in the back of the head. An even bigger smile spread on her lips as she reached to grab another goldish - and stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hawaii had turned directly towards her, more silent than a shadow. The smile disappeared from Mini’s face as she full-on gawked at Hawaii. She had porcelain skin marred with piercing holes and a sharp jawline with angular cheekbones and full lips. Mini shivered - Hawaii’s eyes were a shade of blue similar to the colour of ice, and seemed to stare directly through her as if she were nothing but a ghost. The air around her suddenly grew cold, the entire room suddenly as dead silent and still as Hawaii’s eyes skimmed over her; like a snake calculating the best way to kill its prey. Mini expected her to snap, to be annoyed by the fact that she had been throwing goldfish at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Hawaii was almost completely emotionless as she opened her mouth and said two words in a rich, heavily-accented voice:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Antisocial Socializes. Kinda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the three soldiers in the arena made their way to the exit, Hawaii raised herself fluidly from where she leant against the balcony of the viewing floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had stuck with her agreement with Agent Minnesota to watch the sparring bout, and she was glad she did. It was interesting, watching how Agent California had handled the sudden change in sides. And Agent Washington had played his part nicely, making Theta laugh when he got struck in the head with a pistol itself (did Agent California not know how to use a gun?) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts lingered on Agent Minnesota as she moved swiftly from the viewing area, leaving the Director as the only resident. His frustration at Minnesota’s clumsiness had almost put a smile on her lips. Agents Alaska and Utah had tried to come watch the match, but she had quickly ordered them back on patrol, much to the satisfaction of the Director. Not to mention, the medic’s actions had had Theta laughing the hardest she’s ever heard, but she wasn’t surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agent California’s low voice alerted her to the fact that he and the other Freelancers were up ahead. Her hunch had proved correct, they were headed to the mess-hall. She quickened her pace to catch up, her long legs covering the ground easily. As they came into view, Hawaii could see Agent Minnesota deep in a presumably-flirtatious conversation with Agent Washington. Agent California was a few steps behind them, limping slightly. After that battle, Hawaii wasn’t surprised his injured leg was bothering him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spoke up as she fell into step next to him, watching his head jerk up in surprise, “You fought well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? I threw a gun at someone,” Agent California snorted, shrugging off the compliment. He turned his head away for a moment before tilting his head back up at her. Hawaii noted with surprise that he barely even reached her shoulder, and he was on the average side for height among the freelancers. How short was Agent Minnesota, then?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do you know anything about the upcoming mission?” Agent California continued, sounding curious and a little confused. “Apparently we have all have one coming up, but Mini, who told us about it, doesn’t know any details.” Hawaii nodded in reply. The Director had briefed her during the training spar; Instructing her in what to tell the other freelancers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it requires all of us.” Hawaii replied quietly, making it clear she wouldn’t address it until everyone was listening, “Including you and your blades.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red-and-black armoured freelancer relaxed, becoming less wary about their discussion. “That’s definitely something I can do. I love knives!” He replied, sounding much more confident and open. “Especially when I get to kill people with them.” He paused, suddenly looking unsure of himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do, too.” Hawaii reassured him, her hand moving smoothly to her hip as she pulled out her energy sword, examining it before placing it back on it’s holster. She ducked as they entered the mess-hall; Agent Washington already seated at a table, and Agent Minnesota bouncing their way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agent California opened his mouth to reply just as the blue-haired freelancer cut him off. “Hawaii!” Agent Minnesota joined in the conversation. “You stayed to watch the training match, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii gave the slightest nod as Agent California replied condescendingly, “Yes Mini. She was there to watch you fall backwards off of that concrete block.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agent Minnesota growled at this, elbowing Agent California sharply. The latter laughed, shoving Agent Minnesota gently on the shoulder. “Back off, midget.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Minnesota’s voice became high-pitched with protest, and Hawaii watched them emotionlessly. This was bound to become a full-on argument eventually. Not moving from where she stood, Hawaii reached out between the squabbling soldiers and placed her hand over Minnesota’s visor, sliding her gently away from California as the shortest freelancer’s arms went limp with frustration. She stumbled forward as Hawaii gently removed her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down.” Hawaii soothed the tan-and-sage armoured freelancer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay.” Minnesota grumbled before perking up again. “Anyways, hi Hawaii! Hey. Hi! How’s it going?” She placed one arm on the nearest table, leaning sideways as she tried to take on a relaxed pose and failed miserably, falling onto the bench. Hawaii didn’t bother replying as the tiny soldier stumbled back upright, California and Washington laughing at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She liiiiiiiikes you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Theta teased in a sing-song voice, earning a small sigh as he collapsed into giggles in her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii redirected her attention as Agent Washington stood up from his position and joined the circle they had somehow formed only stood a few feet within the entrance of the mess-hall. “You have info … mission, don’t you?” The grey and yellow freelancer asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii nodded, letting Theta fill in the blanks for her, and took a deep breath, rehearsing what the Director had told her to say in her mind before he recited it. “Our war on a nearby planet is currently at a standstill. The Insurrectionist threat grows even more severe, and a team of freelancers will be sent to handle it.” The words felt foreign on her tongue. She knew she sounded different from the others - with her emotionless tone of voice and heavy accent that made her roll her Rs and made the vowel I hard to pronounce. And speaking for long amounts of time felt strange, unnatural.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But didn’t we just finish a mission earlier today?” Minnesota inquired. “Why are we going on … okay on that last mission.” She added the last part under her breath, but it was clear that everybody had heard. But half of the words sounded like gibberish to Hawaii’s ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you three did,” Wash answered, before saying something she didn’t understand. He pointed to himself and the two other freelancers just entering the mess-hall, Alaska and Utah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in two days.” Hawaii offered softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank god.” Minnesota seemed to wilt a little. “The fact we have time to rest is </span>
  <em>
    <span>great.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>California snorted, “I bet that… it’s purely because of my leg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agent Minnesota tilted her head to the side, rocking on her heels, and said something. Hawaii guessed it was something medical. “.... But we don’t know yet who’s going.” Finished Minnesota. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cali’s head turned towards Hawaii, and she glanced down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who’s going?” He asked. Hawaii remained silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t even followed this talk, have you?” He said flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Mini asked as Hawaii shook her head and gestured with one arm towards her and Wash and said, “They don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> California sighed, “Remind me to teach you more English tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted.” Hawaii replied, before turning back to the others. “Now, we should all rest.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Foolery On The M.O.I.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mini raced through the halls of the M.O.I as fast as she possibly could in her sneakers, a rather large grey cup clutched in her hands as she tried desperately to control the laughter rising through her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a quick glance behind to make sure her pursuer was far enough away, Mini shifted her pace to tear around a corner, almost skidding into a wall before she righted herself and sprinted into the familiar white walls of the locker room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowing only slightly, Mini barreled for the black-and-red armoured figure at the back of the room, grabbing onto his shoulder with one hand and spinning herself behind him, cackling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. What the fuck did you do this time?” Cali sighed, shaking out of her grip with more violence than necessary. Mini decided not to notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stole a thing.” She told him as Cali spun around to look at her. She held up the cup, a sheepishly-proud grin growing on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Cali could reply, Washington jogged into the room, completely armoured and very obviously trying to look nonchalant. Cali promptly stepped out from in front of her, and Mini shrieked as she made eye contact with Wash’s helmet. Her feet were moving before anyone could react, and she promptly sprinted out of the room, heading for the cafeteria. Only a few seconds passed before she could hear loud, banging footsteps behind her. She leapt up onto a table just as Wash entered the cafeteria with an amused Cali only a few seconds behind him, holding the grey cup as high as she could, straining her toes to hold her balance as Wash jumped to grab at it. She danced out of the way, and he made a frustrated noise before trying again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why must you always steal it?” Wash grumbled, circling around to the other side of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s fun!” Mini took a sip out of the bright yellow straw to prove a point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wash made another jump for it,  “Just give it back before I make you. You’re out of armour, so I have the advantage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I have the high ground!” Mini flailed her arm out of Wash’s reach, “And you should at least let me clean it first, after using it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just give it!” Wash growled, jumping up yet again. Mini leaned away from him, taking a step back, and her heel hit the edge of the table. It slipped, and she leaned even further back, trying to regain her balance. Suddenly, her other foot skidded out, and she was toppling over backwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She seemed to hang in the air for what felt like a solid hour before she made contact with something metal, and the fall abruptly stopped as something caught her. She gazed up, and found Hawaii staring back down at her, fully armoured, before the soldier abruptly yet gently dropped her to the floor. Mini placed one hand over the cup’s lid to make sure it didn’t spill in the process, before instinctively placing it inside a holster on her hip that was usually meant for guns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mini sighed, “Am I the only one out of armour right now?” She grumbled quietly. Hawaii stared down at her, unreplying, and she squinted up at her, “Uh… thanks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop acting like a child.” Hawaii said at last, “You’re a soldier.” She extended one hand, and Mini accepted it, hauling herself to her feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’d rather not.” Mini replied, chuckling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Cali piped up, “It’s basically impossible for Mini to act mature. She’d die before then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Mini put one finger up, “I’d die before giving up flirting. I’m pretty good at acting mature! I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what, pray tell, is going on in here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mini whirled around at the sound of the Counsellor’s voice, watching Cali and Wash do the same. Hawaii didn’t move, but her head whipped sideways, and she seemed to be staring down the Counsellor. </span>
</p><p><span>“My</span> <span>team is on break.” Hawaii spoke up before anyone else could, startling Mini, who noticed Wash wincing at those words. Did it have to do with the leaderboard shuffle from yesterday? </span></p><p>
  <span>“And?” The Counsellor asked drily, his hands shifting behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What they do with their time is entirely up to </span>
  <em>
    <span>them.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hawaii took a single step forward, her body rotating robotically so she was almost fronting on the Counsellor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does not explain the racket they were making.” He snapped, backing up a step.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck? Yes it does!” Cali snapped back, “We’re on </span>
  <em>
    <span>break. </span>
  </em>
  <span>We can do what we </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And that includes making a lot of noise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii walked right up to him, until she was barely a foot away, “Do you have a problem with that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Counsellor didn’t reply, just shot her a disgusted look before walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that solves that problem.” Wash piped up, shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Mini bounced back over to Hawaii’s side, looking up at her. She had to crane her neck all the way. The armour they all wore added a solid six inches to everyone’s height, give or take a few. Hawaii almost towered over her. “You’re really tall, you know that?” Turning around to gaze down at her, Hawaii took another step, and the back of her head promptly collided softly with the top of the doorway to the cafeteria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hawaii? Tall? </span>
  <em>
    <span>No.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cali drawled, “I had no idea!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?” Mini asked him, putting as much innocence into her voice as possible, “Are you blind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cali’s head fell onto the table he was sitting at, resulting in a clanging noise. “I give up,” He grumbled, raising his head before letting it fall again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful,” Wash warned, “You probably don’t want to hit your head too many times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cali straightened, flinging one arm towards Hawaii, “Why are you telling this to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and not, you know, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>tall one? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t fit through doorways?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii only took three steps to reach Cali, before swatting him upside the back of the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking really!” Cali twisted towards her. Mini giggled as Hawaii shrugged in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to train. Take the morning off.” Hawaii said, “But get your weapons ready tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still want an English lesson tonight?” Cali asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii looked back at him, nodded, and left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mini snickered. “She hit you on the back of the head, and walked away. You’ve grown soft, Cali.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck that! Talk shit, get hit, shortie.” Cali retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mini nodded dramatically, “Uh uh, suuuuuuuuure. If we’re following those terms, then does that mean I get a kiss every time I flirt with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear to god, I will kill you here and now if you don’t shut up.” Cali growled, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suuuuuuuuuuuure.” Mini repeated, grabbing the cup and taking another sip from the straw. The iron-y liquid slid down her throat, and she sighed happily, before freezing when she saw Cali staring at her with a Hawaii-level stillness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do I smell blood?” Cali asked, still staring at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Wash joined in suddenly, gazing around, “I can’t smell anything.” He sounded confused, and Mini knew why. In the army, the smell of blood was never a good thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ummm…” Mini took a step back. Did Cali know? “...I’ll be right back, I need to rinse this cup out for Washy. Check your wound, Cali, it might have started bleeding again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. But I doubt it.” Cali muttered, still staring right at her as Mini jogged to the kitchen area, disappearing around a corner with a sigh of relief as she took another sip from the cup. That had been a close call.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Planning, But Angry and Sarcastic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning came by quickly. Hawaii had woken up especially early to prep and fuel her pelican before collecting her customized humbler stun device from her locker, securing it on the opposite hip as her energy sword. And even then she was not the first person to the mission briefing room; That was California, already decked out in what she guessed was about a quarter of his blade collection. The sight of him reminded her of their English lesson. She would have to thank him again later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took her place in her dark corner just as Minnesota strode in, followed by Utah. They were fully-armoured with their helmets off and determined excitement showing through how they squared their shoulders and kept casting each other the smallest of glances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” California commented loudly when no one spoke. He was the closest to Hawaii, only a few feet away. “Judging by everyone’s reactions, you’d think this was a life-or-death situation.” He point-blank turned to look at the Director, obviously hinting towards demanding an explanation. He seemed angrier than usual this morning. Hawaii wondered why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re sending you four to a single location.” It was the Counsellor who replied, the way his deadpan tone echoed indicating he had entered the room. Hawaii scowled as he slipped past them to stand with the Director. “A location where four freelancers already reside. The situation is indeed severe enough to require all of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are eight freelancers really necessary?” Utah questioned quietly as Mini spoke up, “What is the mission anyways?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Director stepped up to the edge of the holographic table, calling for attention as the freelancers instinctively fell silent again. He ran his hands over the buttons as he summoned up a projection of a strange nameless planet, before zooming in towards the north-eastern hemisphere. A forested map lay out in front of them, a fully-detailed base located on one side and a clearing filled only by a simple red dot indicating where the enemy base was. She estimated three to five miles of land between the two bases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The mission is to defeat the enemy base stationed on this planet. If we can manage to do so, we will have cleared an entire sector of space. The Insurrectionists have approximately two to three platoons of soldiers stationed at this base. Our outpost used to have several squads of ODSTs to help counter these numbers, but the Insurrectionists overwhelmed them easily.” The Director pushed his glasses back up his nose, gazing down at the holographic table. Mini and Utah glanced at each other, and started whispering together. The Director caught on immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soldiers, please.” His voice was strained, Hawaii could almost see the stress encircling him like a dark cloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s scary when he’s irritated. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Theta whispered in her mind. Hawaii nodded - The Director got angry at their generation of freelancers often, and annoyed even more often. Especially when the others didn’t follow basic protocol. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems they are a more difficult opponent than any of us estimated.” The Counsellor rumbled quietly, seemingly deep in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well no fucking shit, sherlock!” Cali threw his hands up into the air, Mini ducking away rapidly with a startled squeak. Hawaii raised an eyebrow, wondering why Cali was so suddenly annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been fighting them for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months </span>
  </em>
  <span>now!” Cali continued, his voice steadily rising, “Do you think we suck at our jobs? What are you trying to imply, asshole!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Director,” Hawaii spoke suddenly, keeping her voice low, quietly silencing Cali’s rant and forestalling the Director’s sharp retort. “Permission to speak?” She walked a few steps as the Director nodded in her direction (it was easy to imagine smoke coming out of his ears.) until her hands came to rest on the edge of the table, her head turning from side to side as she gazed at everyone in the room. “How many soldiers have the Insurrectionists lost?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dang it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She silently reprimanded herself - that had not been what she meant to say - and backed up from the table, trying to form her idea into a useful question. She made eye contact with Mini, who was watching her quizzically. The sage-armoured freelancer relaxed as Hawaii shook her head oh so slightly, twitching her hand towards her head. For not the first time, she wished English was her origin language. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soldiers who are </span>
  <em>
    <span>good at their jobs </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t interrupt their commanders.” The Director glared at them, “As for your inquiry, we have not had direct contact with the outpost in the past few weeks, but we can confidently estimate that the Insurrectionists have lost significant numbers. However, the average numbers of soldiers stationed at the Insurrectionist base never seems to drop. There always seems to be immediate replacements for those who were killed in action.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Permission to speak, sir,” Minnesota imitated Hawaii’s request, “That’s bullshit.” The Director raised one eyebrow, looking ever closer to exploding into flame. Hawaii came close to almost smiling. After what had happened with the previous freelancers, she was glad that Agent Minnesota and the gang took everything they were told with a grain of salt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How on earth do the Insurrectionists’ numbers not dwindle out if we keep killing them?” Mini amended a tad guiltily as Hawaii exchanged glances with her. Hawaii nodded, breathing a silent </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you </span>
  </em>
  <span>to Mini. The medic instantly bent her shoulders into a sheepish position and said something she didn’t understand, leaving Hawaii confused about her actions not for the first time. Theta volunteered to help her with her English later, which she gladly accepted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We believe the Insurrectionists continuously call for reinforcements. However, if that was the case, they would have killed our freelancers already.” The Counsellor mused, studying the hologram with narrow eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could it be that they have an ulterior motive?” Cali asked slowly, as if he was still trying to analyze all of the information. He sounded like he was trying to talk through gritted teeth, “Like maybe they’re trying to capture or-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unlikely.” The Counsellor cut him off in a superior tone. Cali’s head lowered, a soft growl rumbling in the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t like this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Theta whispered in her head. Cali was quite obviously trying to keep his temper under control, and Hawaii made a note to brace herself in case he snapped at the Director. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder, asking him if he was okay while simultaneously telling him to calm down. She knew he only understood because of his uncanny ability to read body language. Sure enough, he let out a rough sigh and the tension in his body eased, his shoulders visibly relaxing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When do we leave?” Hawaii jumped straight to the chase, unwilling to let the tension rise further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Immediately.” The Director replied, “The chance of victory is too great to pass over, even with the odds against our favour.” His mood changed against instantly, shifting from an annoyed General to the cunning, business-like Director he usually was. He straightened his posture, hands clasping behind his back as he nodded towards her, “Agent Hawaii will command this mission, as well as act as transport between the Mother of Invention and the freelancer base. The coordinates are already downloaded into your Pelican.” The last part was directed to her personally, and she gave the tiniest nod in reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are all dismissed,” The Director continued, “Except for Agent California, whom I would like to talk with. Leave. You will depart from the Mother of Invention the moment California rejoins you, and you will not return until you have either captured the planet or have attained significant losses. Now go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Utah stalked out of the room instantly, pausing just outside the doorway to look back at them. Minnesota patted California's shoulder before bouncing to join the grey-armoured freelancer, her hazel eyes round with worry as Cali clenched his fists, obviously struggling to stay calm. Hawaii followed them out, tapping her own helmet with one finger as a reminder to the Medic and foot soldier to put theirs on. They complied as Hawaii paused to gaze back at the doorway to the mission briefing room, Theta voicing his worry for Agent California. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s fine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hawaii comforted her companion, her long legs letting her catch up easily with the others as she reassured her AI. She made an effort to ignore the echoes of the Director’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Theta calmed down again, Hawaii switched her focus to the soldiers in front of her, and their conversation. It took her barely a second to realize they weren’t talking, and that Agent Minnesota was walking alongside her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried about California.” The medic murmured, her shoulders slumped, “Both he and the Director were a lot more angry than they should have been.” Hawaii agreed with her silently. She tried to think of how to reply, but couldn’t, and settled with placing her hand comfortingly on Minnesota’s shoulder. They stayed silent, simply comforted by each other’s company. Theta joined them, holo-projecting himself onto Hawaii’s shoulder in between the two of them. Delta joined shortly afterwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their moment was cut short as they entered the giant main hangar, Utah already waiting for them at the bottom of Hawaii’s pelican. Hawaii stalked forward, away from Mini, and activated the hatch, letting them all climb aboard. She made her way robotically to the cockpit, slipping into the pilot’s seat in one graceful motion. Straight-backed in the seat, she checked the fuel gauges, making sure they were in working order and the pelican was still completely full before checking on everything else. The last thing she needed right now was a fuel leak. Tapping the pressure gauges and double-checking the throttle, Hawaii finally relaxed. You could never be too sure when it came to flying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden commotion behind her made Hawaii twist around, watching Minnesota collapse into the co-pilot’s seat. The latter took a few seconds to straighten herself out, Hawaii waiting patiently for her explanation. Agent Minnesota rested her elbow against the co-pilot’s steering wheel, lurching sideways again before she finally regained balance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Since</span>
  </em>
  <span> we’re going on a mission together,” Minnesota started slowly, raising her shoulders sheepishly, “Teach me how to fly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii raised an eyebrow, staring at Minnesota for a second before spinning back around to sit properly in her seat. “Buckle up. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>follow my command.”  </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Learning to Fly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wheeeeee!” Mini sang, spinning the steering sideways. The steering wheel corrected itself, and Mini tried to spin it again, to no avail. The pelican had taken off a while ago, and Mini was already bored with Hawaii’s strict lessons. They both had their helmets off - as the pelican was airtight. And with how bored Mini was, it was time to have some fun. “Oooo, what are those?” She pointed to the large rectangular button on Hawaii’s right, leaning forward to press it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not.” Hawaii knocked her hand away, and Mini slouched back in her seat, placing her hands back on the steering wheel. She watched Hawaii level the pelican out again, placing her hand on the throttle to speed it up. Mini grinned, reaching forward to lay her hand over Hawaii’s. Her eyebrows raised as Hawaii tensed up ever so slightly, shooting her a quizzical glance. Mini shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta learn how to speed up sooner or later.” She smirked, winking. Hawaii blinked at her, before turning back to face forwards. Mini recoiled slightly, surprised that the number one freelancer didn’t take the chance to knock her hand away again. She thought she caught Hawaii shooting her yet another glance, but the freelancer’s robotic stillness convinced her otherwise. She contemplated ruffling up Hawaii’s mohawk. That would get a reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Might I suggest not annoying your Captain? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Delta spoke up, a pleasant tone masking his monotone voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But I want to. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mini mock-whined back at Delta, tilting her head to the side so her bright blue bangs fell over her pale face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why don’t you go interact with Agent Utah? Correct me if I am mistaken, but you two are good friends. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Delta suggested mildly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, we are, but… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mini let her thoughts trailed off. She felt guilty just thinking of leaving the cockpit to hang out with her friends when Hawaii was being so kind to her. Anxiety pricked at her mind as she thought about how one wrong move could send their pelican crashing straight into an asteroid or unknown planet. Maybe it was best if she was more cautious from now one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonder </span>
  </em>
  <span>this Pelican ride has been fucking awful.” Cali’s voice made her whirl around. He was standing in the entrance to the cockpit with his hands on his hips, “For a while there I thought Hawaii was drunk.” Mini glanced to see if Hawaii had reacted. It didn’t even look like she had heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope! Hawaii’s teaching </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>how to fly!” Mini declared proudly, looking around for another button to push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. It’s terrifying.” Cali mock-shuddered. Mini hummed, spotting a button on the dashboard in front of Hawaii. She reached forward to press it, and Hawaii grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the co-pilot’s seat. Mini yelped as she tumbled out, hitting the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough.” Hawaii sighed, shaking her head. She twisted in her seat to look at them, her hands remaining steady on the steering wheel in front of her, and muttered something. Cali muttered something back, and Hawaii replied. Mini stared up at her with wide eyes, not comprehending a single word. Hawaii glanced down at her and murmured one more thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Mini stared from Hawaii to Cali and back again, perplexed. “What freakin language was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Italian.” Cali said flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gesundheit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Italian you idiot.” Cali huffed.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhhhhhhhhh,” Mini breathed, “Hawaii speaks another language! Kinda like how I speak spanish! I speak taco, but I am not taco.” She crawled back into the co-pilot's seat, placing her hands back on the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cali facepalmed, sighing frustratedly, “That’s not how that works. And - what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sure </span>
  </em>
  <span>it isn’t.” Mini snarked, “Hawaii speaks lasagna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once again, not how that works!” Cali snapped, looking more irritated than amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “How would you know?” Mini smiled at him coyly, giggling as the assassin grew even more frustrated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every other sentence she says is in fucking Italian!” Cali shouted, throwing his arms into the air exasperatedly, “And news flash, I speak just about every fucking language.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least she’s still American. She knows english.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not American.” Hawaii spoke up quietly, making Mini jump slightly. “I speak English for only a few months now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s what I was trying to say.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cali hissed through gritted teeth. Mini instantly recognized his anger, and started counting under her breath, timing how long it takes for the assassin to explode. Cali noticed her counting, and bared his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Cali seethed, breathing heavily “Listen here you little-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Leave my height out of this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm. Down.” Hawaii suddenly ordered, her firm tone startling Cali out of his anger. The black-armoured freelancer narrowed her emotionless ice blue eyes at Cali. He opened his mouth to retort, almost shaking with annoyance, but Hawaii raised one hand for silence, speaking in Italian once more. Mini watched, surprised, as Cali’s shoulders slumped. He muttered something grouchily back to her, and Hawaii snapped again. Cali growled, before turning away Hawaii sighed, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...What just happened?” Mini inquired quietly, shaken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are children sometimes.” She sighed, her facial expressions almost fond. “Cali”, She added, turning to watch the assassin walk away, “Apologize please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfuck you, I guess.” Cali grumbled, disappearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, us acting like children isn’t new.” Mini snorted, grinning. Her heart fluttered strangely as Hawaii gave her a small smile back. “What did you tell Cali?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prepare for battle.” Hawaii twisted back around, “And let us fly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took Hawaii’s cue of turning back to the wheel as time to get back to learning. “Okay, steering wheel, throttle, altitude gauge, that big grey button must be the missiles, meaning that those two red buttons are the regular guns…” She started muttering the list under her breath, Hawaii nodding along and correcting gently whenever she messed up, until she stopped responding and Mini assumed she had lost track of what Mini was saying. She slowed down, letting Hawaii catch up again. She frowned sympathetically, wondering how hard it was for her to communicate with everyone while hardly knowing their language, before snapping back into focus. After several more minutes of Mini reviewing everything she knew, Hawaii stood up, replacing her helmet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back.” She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. You trust me with this?” Mini gaped, her heartbeat starting to pick up. Hawaii gave her a shrug that said ‘why wouldn’t I’. Mini gazed in front of her with wide eyes as Hawaii placed her hand gently on the back of the co-pilot's chair, reaching forward to grab the wheel as she gestured for Mini to change seats. Gulping, Mini slid out of her chair and dropped down in the pilot’s seat, placing her hands on the steering wheel. She took a moment to look around, intimidated by the vastness of space around her. Hawaii laid a hand gently on her shoulder, and she glanced up at the black-armoured freelancer with wide eyes.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be wise to not trust me with this.” Mini cautioned. She turned back to the wheel as Hawaii turned away without replying, disappearing into the back. Her hands trembled slightly on the wheel, and she pulled back the throttle to slow the Pelican down slightly to a more comfortable speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re flying a Pelican in a straight line with nothing in front of your except space. It is not nearly as difficult a task as you make it out to be. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Delta pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, reminding Mini of her father as he projected himself onto the dashboard in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, midget.” Mini grumbled, taking one hand off of the wheel to swat it through Delta’s projection.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re one to talk. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Delta’s strange reply had her opening her mouth indignantly, and she twisted violently to face him head-on. Too late she realized she had jerked the wheel to the side, and hastily turned to correct it. She swore her green-armoured A.I was giving her a smug look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii reappeared shortly, giving her a concerned look, “Everything alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Delta called me short.” Mini grumbled, using humour to cover up her nervousness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii didn’t laugh, though. She saw right through her joke, “Do you want me to take over again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mini pursed her lips, her heartbeat racing as she contemplated the question. Would Hawaii mind if she said yes? Would she admire her bravery if she declined? Did she need more time to talk to Cali and Utah? Would she be frustrated if Mini asked her to take over again? Worries flooded her mind as she hesitated to answer, and the words on her lips died away as Hawaii slid to stand directly behind the pilot’s seat, reaching over easily to place her hands over Mini’s in silent reassurance. Mini didn’t know why, but she instantly felt herself relax, soothed that Hawaii was in charge again. She gazed back out towards space, and spotted a dark green planet growing larger in the center of their path. Rather quickly, in her opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to land.” Hawaii said matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Together?” Mini cautioned. Her chest started to grow tight again. What if she messed something up, and Hawaii got angry at her? Or they crashed? Somehow, the first worry upset her more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Hawaii responded in a tone that indicated she was unsure why Mini was even asking that question in the first place. Mini nodded, tensing up, gripping the steering wheel even more tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One hand on the throttle.” Hawaii murmured gently. Mini instantly shifted her hands into the proper position, feeling Hawaii’s tighten over hers once they were in place. “Bring us in gently.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mini nodded again, holding her breath as she pulled back gently on the throttle, watching the approaching planet slow slightly. Suddenly, Hawaii started breathing unusually loud behind her- taking long, slow, sighing breaths - and Mini took several seconds to realize that she wanted her to copy. Mini forced herself to breathe out and in again, matching Hawaii’s pace. Her shoulders loosened, and her chest relaxed, until she was breathing normally again. Hawaii fell silent. The remaining edge of her anxiety started to ebb as the lush forest canopy of the planet came into view, distracting her from the flames circling the edge of the cockpit for a split second before disappearing again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Mini slowed and steered the Pelican towards the targeted location (which appeared to be a large gap in the thick forest), she noticed that Hawaii had yet to move at all, instead just reaching up one hand to press the occasional button. As Mini pivoted the engines to bring the pelican into a safe descent, she caught sight of the small meadow underneath them, a surprisingly sturdy concrete base hidden in the shadows on one side. They landed smoothly, and cut off the engines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here.” Mini breathed a sigh of relief, the tension she didn’t know she held in her shoulders easing. Hawaii paced backwards slightly, holding out one hand to help Mini out of the pelican’s seat. Her knees weak with relief, Mini gladly accepted it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everybody out.” Hawaii ordered the instant they crossed into the seating area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got some new freelancers to meet. Yay!” Mini gave a little jump, before sobering up as the situation hit her. They were in the middle of a warzone now. Who knew what would happen in the next few days. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. New Friends but One of Them is Useless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Already, Cali didn’t like the look of the strange freelancers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For one, there were four of them. And if four more freelancers were needed to help solve their battles, either they were extremely incompetent, or it was a more severe situation than any of them thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they exited the pelican as a group, two soldiers came to greet them. One golden-armoured, a sniper rifle strung over his back, the other a tawny colour just bright enough to stick out from the forest around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to the ongoing war.” The golden guy announced in a joking tone of voice. But Cali could hear the sincerity behind his words. “We’ll get you caught up on the way to the base.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wellllll really,” Cali drawled, “I thought you’d get us caught up </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>the actual battle!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-w-well you throught- er, thought wrong.” Goldie protested. Or tried to, stumbling over what he was saying several times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Braska, watch your wording.” The lime green one said boredly, sighing as if Goldie stuttered more often than spoke properly. “These people won’t be able to understand your gibberish ever if you keep that up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska spluttered, throwing his arms out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you’re useless.” Cali snarked, “I thought this was an elite army. You can’t even speak properly!” Something collided with the back of his head, and he turned around sharply, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Behave.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hawaii ordered, nodding for Braska to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>to </span>
  <em>
    <span>behave</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Cali pronounced slowly, earning himself a pat on the head. He crossed his arms, glaring, “Let it be known the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>reason I’m shutting up is because I don’t want to lose this job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that was the case, you would have shut up by now.” Braska said mischievously. Cali could almost hear his smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fight me, bitch.” Cali growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mini looked from him to Braska excitedly, obviously expecting them to start brawling, “Oooo, I feel some sexual tension here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, enough.” Tawny-guy ordered sharply. “Get it together. And stop insulting my teammates.” He sighed, adding, “And you guys thought my team is bad,” under his breath. Cali almost responded to it, stopping at the last moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring us to your base.” Hawaii spoke up, “We have a war to plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obviously.” Cali muttered, “They should have done that already.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This way.” Braska said, pointedly ignoring Cali’s comment. They all followed him, Mini and Utah bringing up the rear. “I’m Nebraska, by the way.  And this is my captain, Agent Michigan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Minnesota! It’s good to meet you guys. Even if you don’t know how to talk.” Mini interjected, giggling as Braska heaved a heavy sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hawaii.” Hawaii spoke up softly, “These three are my squad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Utah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“California.” Cali muttered reluctantly. “Can we get to planning the battle, like now?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michigan nodded, “Right. Well, the Insurrectionists have a small base approximately four clicks away from here. It could hold, I dunno, maybe twenty men? The thing is, however many times we fight, they always seem to have the exact same amount of soldiers, no matter how many we kill. And it’s often way more than twenty. Sometimes, they have even more. But our radars never pick up on any aircraft carrying reinforcements, so we don’t know where it’s coming from. We’ve brought the fight right up to their base, but there’s no indication of an underground bunker, or a landing field for aircraft.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So you’re locked in a stalemate.” Cali said, after translating what Michigan said into Italian for Hawaii, “How many soldiers have you lost?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hundreds. You’re the first freelancer reinforcements we’ve called for, though.” Michigan admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you tried calling for a truce?” Mini interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but they always refuse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why haven’t they killed you yet?” Hawaii said suddenly. Cali could sense that she was thinking hard from her body language, how her fingers drummed against her thigh absent-mindedly every now and then, breaking her usual stillness. He had the exact same thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No clue.” Braska said, shrugging helplessly, “They’re fine with killing the ODSTs, and they’ve had plenty of chances to massacre us, but I guess we’re too amazing for them to take those chances.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>”Yeah right.” Cali drawled, “There’s something odd going on here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the tension between you and Braska?” Mini replied, “You’re obviously flirting. Just saying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re not helping.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cali growled, turning back towards Michigan. But before he could speak up again, Braska swung open the door to the base, and they all stepped inside. It was almost ghostly inside, made entirely of concrete and metal with low ceilings and dim light. They came to a large room, with a wooden table in the center that somewhat copied the hologram table in the meeting room on the M.O.I. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So.” Utah said, brushing one hand over the table, “What’s the game plan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii stepped around the table towards the other side, and almost instantly the room fell silent. The way she was holding herself had an air of authority like a commander addressing the soldiers underneath them, “We need a strategy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We storm the base.” Michigan said simply, “Kill everyone, then investigate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as that sounds fun, I don’t think storming the damn place will do us much good,” Cali murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else can we do? There are eight of us. If eight </span>
  <em>
    <span>freelancers </span>
  </em>
  <span>can’t kill enough people and download secrets from whatever database they have, who can?” Mini said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what other choice is there? Giving up?” Utah said, “The Director would be furious if we did that.” Braska winced at this, and Cali looked at him sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone could go undercover, with that many soldiers it wouldn’t be hard.” Cali said, rotating his gaze to glaring at Mini. Hawaii nodded thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think we’ve already tried that?” Michigan said, “They have motion sensored security cameras everywhere. They’ll easily pick up the distorted outlines of whatever invisibility unit you use. Those things are far from perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cali, continue.” Hawaii said, raising one hand to silence Michigan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The insurrectionists commonly have red and black armour, similar to my style. And I've done plenty of undercover work before, I can get in and get info, then we can figure out their motive from there.” Cali stated “Of course that’s just general planning,”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii nodded. “Maybe. But you’re not going in alone. There’s no point. It could be a trap. There could be hundreds of back-up there already. You going alone is useless. If we use a distraction, two of us can collect information as a team. Making sure one always gets out alive with the info. Then we kill everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draw out the soldiers, and kill them! Sounds like something I can do.” Braska said happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunno. You sound pretty useless as it is.” Cali muttered, earning himself a glare from the golden-armoured soldier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it Cherry.” Braska snickered, glaring at Cali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you can’t even pronounce his name right!” Mini giggled. Hawaii snapped her fingers for the medic’s attention again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh- what? It’s a nickname! For redheads! You know!” Braska waved his hands in front of him and slouching as he spoke plaintively. Cali snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cali, you and I can do the infiltration. It’s what you’re best at. And I can use my adaptive camouflage to change my armor.” Hawaii continued, ignoring their side conversations. Cali saw Michigan twitch out of the corner of his eye. Was he not used to someone else giving orders? Or was Michigan not sure whether he could trust the new freelancers? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good with aim. I can take out the security cameras beforehand.” Mini interjected helpfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, with my snifle-er-fuck! Sniper rifle.” Braska added. Or tried to, fumbling his worlds yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We already have Mini for that job, useless.” Cali muttered, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? So? I can help! Besides, how would you know how useless I am, shorty?” Braska shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cali’s hands shifted to his hips, “Um, because you suck at every single thing you’ve shown us you can do so far?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Ya know what? Fuck you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew, no.” Cali shuddered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright you two.” Hawaii commanded suddenly, pointing to the exit, “Either shut up or go into the next room and make out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cali gaped at her, too stunned to snap back. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Excuse me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He sassed finally, barely getting the words out due to his surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh.” Mini said quietly. “They liiiike each other.” She raised her hands into the air, “You both have been excused!” She announced loudly. “Now go make out, like Hawaii said!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, I wouldn’t say no. Or- wait. I would. Would I?” Braska tried to say. Cali just growled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Continue.” He jerked his head at Hawaii, flipping up his middle finger towards Braska. The golden-armoured freelancer choked on his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone else can form the distraction.” She finalized, her voice back to being patient, “This is kill-on-sight. Just don’t kill your own teammates.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww, fuck. This means I can’t kill Useless over there.” Cali grumbled mockingly, looking sideways to judge Braska’s reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No killing my soldiers!” Michigan cried. “We’ve been over this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have we?” Mini asked innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” Utah pondered, “But at least we know now. Speaking of, isn’t there supposed to be four of you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alabama and Oklahoma are out patrolling the perimeter of the base.” Michigan replied through gritted teeth, “So. Do we have a plan or not? Because I’d like to get them caught up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’ve just been discussing the weather for the last ten minutes.” Cali drawled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The plan. Agents Minnesota and Nebraska take out the security cameras. You guys cause a distraction, Cali and I will go around to the back so we can get into the actual base.” Hawaii said in a tone of voice that indicated she thought what she said should be obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys plan to join the actual battle afterwards?” Mini asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends on how well you guys do on your part, especially with Useless on your team.” Cali mused, “If you guys are winning, then no shit Sherlock, but if it’s going badly, I suggest we call a retreat at that point. Which is most likely going to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, where’s the faith in your team?” Braska chuckled, elbowing him humorously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cali stepped away before they could make actual physical contact. “I have faith in my team, I just don’t have faith in you.” He said bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska started to say something in defense, but then subsided after several attempts, “Yeah, I should have seen that coming.” His arms drooped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seen what coming?” Said a new voice. Cali tilted his head to see two more soldiers walking into the room- Alabama and Oklahoma, he guessed. Who else could it be?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, look.” Hawaii said passively, “Where were you two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They were patrolling, like I said.” Michigan said at the same time as Alabama replied, “Lounging on the roof.” Cali almost chuckled as Hawaii shot Michigan a look. He could almost sense how smug it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hawaii said nothing, instead gesturing for Michigan to explain the plan to them. Cali slid over closer to her, whispering under his breath in her native language, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What was that about</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I spotted them lounging about while helping Agent Minnesota land the pelican</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Hawaii whispered back, in fluent Italian, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m guessing Agent Michigan is really suspicious of us being close to the director, which is why he lied to us</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Michigan does seem pretty protective of the others</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Cali agreed, still in Italian, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Always jumping to Useless’ defense. It does seem like something he would do, if anything to stop Alabama and Oklahoma from getting in any kind of trouble.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m still tempted to make them run laps</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Hawaii replied, before turning back to the others. Cali snickered, knowing she was joking only by her tone of voice. Hawaii switched to English as she announced, “It’s settled. We attack tonight.”’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Battle that Changed Most Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cali crouched invisible in the thick, overgrown bushes at the edge of the forest’s clearing, taking care to stay as still as he could. Hawaii was but a motionless shadow beside him, her camouflage unit activated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around the edges of the field they faced, the periodic sharp click of Mini’s rifle reverberated back to him, alongside what he thought might be the softer click of Braska’s sniper rifle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tensed, waiting for the signal of the started distraction as - one by one - the military-grade security cameras surrounding compact concrete and metal base fell limp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michigan had been right, the base </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>small. No space in the surrounding forests for any sort of landing pad, nonetheless the Insurrectionnnist’s tank that they had somehow fit against the side of the base. Cali wondered how the structure even managed to fit the estimated twenty soldiers that Useless’ team had counted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a loud</span>
  <em>
    <span> boom </span>
  </em>
  <span>shook the bushes around them, and several of the massive trees on the other side of the base toppled down, their trunks splitting. Gunshots and even more explosions followed, and Cali jumped up as his radio crackled to life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Have fun, you two!</b>
  <span>” Mini’s voice echoed cheerfully through the radio, their symbol to get moving. Cali leapt out of his hiding spot, aware of Hawaii on his heels as he sprinted across the small gap in the clearing. He stopped just a few feet short of the metal doorway that was the back entrance of the Insurrectionist base, prepared to throw a grenade to blow it open, when Hawaii sprinted past him, energy sword in hand. She carved through the door in one fluid swing, shouldering it down easily, and took the lead as it crashed to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved more slowly this time, swiftly checking every side room for any sign of the main control room, and setting bombs along the way. More than once, small squads of soldiers came to meet them, and Cali almost laughed each time he and Hawaii mowed them down almost too easily, blades in hand. Until he counted over ten soldiers coming to greet him at one time, and his glee was cut short. Something didn’t add up. And judging by Hawaii’s recoiled reaction, she knew it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Mini, how many soldiers do you have out there.</b>
  <span>” Cali picked up the radio as he searched another side room, this time growling with frustration as he was met with yet another empty room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>My guess is way more than fucking twenty.</b>
  <span>” Mini said. Cali heard the rapid fire of her rifles through the radio, followed by even more gunshots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Did you track where they came from?” </b>
  <span>Hawaii’s voice met their ears as Cali ducked out of the side room, heading back towards the main corridor. He met up with Hawaii, and shook his head, huffing with frustration as she imitated him. Yet another fruitless search. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>No.” </b>
  <span>Mini replied, sounding worried, “</span>
  <b>It looked like they all came from the base, but-</b>
  <span>“ She cut off suddenly, and Cali’s spine chilled as a guttural scream echoed through the radio. Followed by even more screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>What’s going on out there!” </b>
  <span>Hawaii said harshly, more an order than a question. He looked towards her, and saw the same fear echoed in the way she tensed up, poised as if ready to race out there and help them at any moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>We’ve lost two men!” </b>
  <span>Mini yelped, her voice trembling. “</span>
  <b>Oklahoma was shot. And Alabama… his scream… his head was crushed by the tank! ” </b>
  <span>Her voice started trembling even more, and Cali winced. He couldn’t help but imagine the spatter of blood and brains and bone underneath the crushed helmet. Things were getting out of hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Stay out of the firing line.” </b>
  <span>Hawaii spoke up, her voice firm yet sympathetic and gentle, “</span>
  <b>We’re coming to join you.</b>
  <span>” She turned towards Cali, and he nodded grimly. Puzzle pieces clicked together gently in his mind, but now wasn’t the time to speculate about anything. The others needed their help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Our search turned up nothing.</b>
  <span>” Cali added, before Mini could ask, “</span>
  <b>This place is almost completely empty.</b>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no reply as he and Hawaii raced through the last portion of the base, shoving open doors quickly just to confirm what he said. A task that proved useless in the end. As they sprinted out into the shadowed light of the clearing, Cali paused to assess the situation, stunned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were Insurrectionist soldiers </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Grey and Red armour filling his vision. Hawaii ran past him without hesitating, throwing herself into the fray. Cali drew out his katanas, and followed, slicing into the closest soldiers from behind. They didn’t even seem to notice, too focused on the four freelancers still alive in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii grabbed the gun out of the hands of a corpse and fired, mowing down a dozen soldiers easily. Cali switched one of his katanas out  for his throwing knives, and targeted the snipers above them, perched on the roof of the base. One by one, they toppled off the edge, and Cali ran to retrieve his throwing knives, reassured that Hawaii had his back as he turned away from the battle. When he turned around, he stopped short, the breath escaping from his lungs as his chest tightened almost suffocatingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii stood in front of him, battling gracefully against the Insurrectionists that had turned around to meet her. In her hand, she held a well-sized baton, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>handle, </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the thin wire that fell out the other end, snaking through the air with small blades jutting out in intervals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a stumbling step back as a long-forgotten fear seized him, stilling his limbs in fright. He watched wide-eyed as the sword whip slashed flawlessly through the neck of one of the soldiers, cutting off his wind-pipe so all that met his ears was a deep gurgle as the soldier drowned in his own blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Cali? You okay?” </b>
  <span>Came a voice from over the radio. Cali couldn’t distinguish whose it was as he mentally shouted at his body to </span>
  <em>
    <span>move, </span>
  </em>
  <span>for his long-forgotten fear to go away. What the fuck was happening to him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had just opened his mouth to answer when bullets were suddenly rained down around Hawaii and Cali, the Insurrectionist soldiers falling into messy piles of corpses. Hawaii barely leapt out of the way as a tank came rolling towards them, crushing bodies with its treaded tires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lid of the tank popped open for a split second, and a sage and khaki hand poked out, waving at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I got the tank!  Watch this!</b>
  <span>” Mini blasted excitedly through their radio. Suddenly, the tank was on the move again. Cali watched numbly as the turret swung around more quickly than it should have been able to, nearly hitting Hawaii in the chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Careful.”</b>
  <span> The black-armoured freelancer growled, her sword whip flying in patterns around her. Cali winced as it struck the back of the nearest Insurrectionist, who let out a pain-filled scream as it tore through his armour effortlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Hey, you okay?” </b>
  <span>Asked the same voice. Cali spun around to see Braska perched on the roof of the base, extending his rifle to poke at Cali’s helmet. The assassin glared at him, and moved another pace away. Braska tried to reach further, and promptly fell off the base, stumbling ungracefully to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“You asked if </b>
  <b>
    <em>I </em>
  </b>
  <b>was okay?” </b>
  <span>Cali snarked, ducking as Braska fired a bullet over his head. He spun around to watch it land, and was met with the sight of a rampaging tank following Hawaii around, blasting shells in miscellaneous directions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Dee dee dee, I have a tank! Dee de- Oops! Sorry Hawaii!” </b>
  <span>Mini sang as she swung the turret around again, this time catching the unaware Italian in the back of the head. Mini’s frantic apologies were met with silence as Hawaii fell forward, somehow managing to avoid gunfire as she fell into a roll, leaping back onto her feet as she shook her head dazedly. Cali realized with relief that Hawaii’s whip was gone, and she was snapping her energy sword into life as she ducked to yet again avoid the turret, jogging several feet away from the tank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Friendly fire much?” </b>
  <span>Cali drawled as he sprinted forward to help them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>We’ve already lost two shoulders! Try not to kill any yourself.” </b>
  <span>Braska added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Shoulders?” </b>
  <span>Cali repeated monotonously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Soldiers! Fuck!” </b>
  <span>Braska spluttered. Cali rolled his eyes as he swung his Katana in a wide arc, lopping off the head of the nearest Insurrectionist. He leapt over the body, targeting the next enemy, before seven more soldiers came to meet him, guns blazing. He sheathed his katanas and pulled out several throwing knives, throwing four with one hand and three with the other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Either way, they just don’t stop coming, do they!” </b>
  <span>Mini said, “</span>
  <b>There are just as many bodies littering the ground as there are opponents still alive- mostly thanks to my awesome tank skills. We should call a retreat before we lose anyone else.” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’m afraid you might be right.” </b>
  <span>Michigan’s voice crackled over the channel, “</span>
  <b>I’ve already lost half of my squad.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Then it’s settled.” </b>
  <span>Hawaii spoke up commandingly, “</span>
  <b>Everyone! Retreat! Back to base immediately.” </b>
</p><p>
  <span>A chorus of compliance met his ears, and Cali skimmed the edge of the battle as he fought his way towards the forest, aware of the other freelancers peeling off around him. He sprinted for the last stretch, slowing his pace only as he glanced back, stopping once he passed the treeline. Michigan and Braska ran past him, and he followed, trusting that the others were behind him, judging by their footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mini and Hawaii caught up shortly, the latter with her arms in front of her face to block the thicker branches from slowing her pace. Cali pulled out his katanas, slicing through the branches in front of him. The thick brush scraped at his armour, scratching the paint and getting caught in the joints. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a howl of wind sent a myriad of long, snake-like branches whipping at them. Cali twisted his head to the side just in time to see Mini get hit in the throat, falling backwards as she stopped abruptly. Hawaii was instantly there to catch her, tugging her back up as she glanced behind them. Cali did the same, his brow furrowed in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Thanks Hawaii. I think we can slow down now. We’re not being followed.” </b>
  <span>Mini said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Yeah, we’re not being followed. So where the fuck is Utah!” </b>
  <span>Cali snapped. He checked his motion tracker, bracing himself to race back down the path. A hand on his shoulder stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>He’s not up ahead?” </b>
  <span>Hawaii asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Fuck! We left him behind!” </b>
  <span>Cali growled frustratedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>His tracker indicates he’s still alive.” </b>
  <span>Mini added. “</span>
  <b>He could be back at the battle still.” </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I’ll go after him. You guys get back to the M.O.I.” </b>
  <span>Hawaii said, gesturing for them to continue running. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I’m coming with you.” </b>
  <span>Cali spoke up, brushing Hawaii’s hand off of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Italian shook her head, “</span>
  <b>The others need you.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Besides, there’s no point in both of our best freelancers going to retrieve a maybe-dead Utah. Hawaii can handle this!”</b>
  <span> Braska piped up. Cali sighed irritably, but subsided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I’ll be back.” </b>
  <span>Hawaii said, spinning around. Suddenly, Mini lunged forward, grabbing her hand and pulling her into a hug. Hawaii’s head jerked back, startled, before she bent down to wrap her arms awkwardly around Mini’s small form. They stood there in silence for what felt like an eternity, and yet only a heartbeat at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Just be careful, okay?” </b>
  <span>Mini asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“Anything for you.” </b>
  <span>Hawaii said, drawing away, “</span>
  <b>Now go.” </b>
  <span>She spun around and sprinted away in the direction they had just come from, disappearing almost instantly through the thick brush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Cali beckoned for Mini to follow, he swore he heard Mini say under her breath, “You better.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Protective Friend Becomes Protective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Utah’s in danger, </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the only thing running through her mind as she wove and dodged her way through the messily-cut paths her soldiers had made while on the retreat. She had had a funny feeling that something was wrong the entire time, and regretted not trusting her instincts. Her mind raced from concern about Utah to a make-shift plan of attack and back again as Theta assessed danger risks and probability of Utah’s death in the back of her mind. She almost refused to listen to him, tuning the little A.I out almost entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Images of Alabama’s and Oklahoma's splattered corpses kept coming back to her, prompting her to run faster and faster. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the leader of this squad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She </span>
  </em>
  <span>was in charge of keeping them safe. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>her fault </span>
  </em>
  <span>they, and possibly Utah, were dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Any vitals? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hawaii asked Theta inside her mind. She could see the clearing growing closer ahead .</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I sent out a tracking scan. He is still alive, for now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Theta replied nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded grimly, thanking him. Her speed slowed as she reached the edge of the Inssurectionnist’s clearing, and she came to a quiet stop just inside the shadows, activating her adaptive camouflage so she blended with the trees around her. Keeping low, she prowled around the perimeter of the clearing, satisfaction mixing with her grim worry for Utah as she watched the Insurrectionist soldiers pile up the corpses that littered the ground, muttering english words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glimmer of movement at the edge of the forest caught her eye; distracting her as she scanned for Utah. Upon closer inspection, she spotted four soldiers disappearing into the forest one at a time, all in the same direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A smaller footpath? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hawaii thought, slinking closer. The soldiers didn’t even pause, disappearing into what seemed to be a split in the brush too straight and too neatly-trimmed to be a coincidence. She paused, waiting until their footsteps faded into the background noise, then followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Contact Delta and Epsilon, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she ordered her AI, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tell them I’ve found something. It may be a path to a second Insurrectionist base.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t. They’re too far away. I can only get a hold of their location. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Theta replied glumly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s okay. We’ll tell them afterwards. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She followed the soldiers swiftly and quietly, pausing every once and a while to make sure no one was following her, and to stop from alerting them from her presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii was unsure whether it was the tension making time run so quickly - or if the pathway had been that short, but it wasn’t long before a much larger glimmer of daylight and open sky could be seen through the widening gaps in the trees. The soldiers in front of her didn’t pause, but she did. Stopping right at the forest edge and blending back into the shadows, looking up at the stone-and-metal structure in front of her. It was five times the size of the one they had raided, and the only thing hiding it from the view of the sky was the giant, snake-like branches that wove and threaded around one another overtop of it, creating a thick canopy that overshadowed the entire base. To say it was well hidden would be an understatement. And with another quick scan of the surrounding area, she could see that it was armed to the teeth with soldiers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a start, she realized the soldiers she had been following were circling around it. There was no door to be found on this side of the base. She followed them as swiftly as she possibly could without disturbing the forest around her, shock almost registering in her mind as the main entrance of the base came into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the small, hidden base lay a </span>
  <em>
    <span>giant </span>
  </em>
  <span>helipad and runway, large enough to hold several Pelicans. And it was positively swarming with insurrectionist soldiers, holding guns and equipment and shouting at one another - most likely in English. A hole in the canopy just big enough for a pelican told her how the aircrafts got in and out of this place.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s there. There he is, Hawaii! There he is! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Theta cried out suddenly, and Hawaii’s head snapped back to gaze upon the base itself. She spotted Utah’s pale grey armour almost immediately, kicking and squirming as two soldiers dragged him towards the base.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re not killing him? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hawaii frowned. Several puzzle pieces clicked together in her mind, in a Cali-like style, but she shook it off. Right now, saving Utah was all that mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Activating her adaptive camouflage yet again, she snuck closer towards the clearing, waiting for a gap in the stream of soldiers that patrolled the outskirts. One came almost instantly, and she sprinted across the open field, pressing herself against the base wall as she looked down to watch her own armour blend into the surroundings. Stilling her breath, she edged along the wall, cautious as to not make too much movement, lest she was seen. The moment she reached the corner of the base, she froze, gazing around to see if anyone was looking in her direction. The moment all heads turned away, she sprinted inside, pressing herself to the wall yet again the moment she was in.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where’s Utah? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asked Theta, pressing closer to the wall as two soldiers walked by, oblivious. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Straight ahead. Be careful Hawaii. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Theta replied, his voice trembling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hawaii comforted her AI as she edited her adaptive camouflage to look like Insurrectionist armour, and started forward, hoping she appeared busy enough to the soldiers around her that no one would try and speak to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hunch paid off as she strode quickly through the corridors, catching up with the people that held Utah. She followed them from only three feet away, different plans flashing through her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s right there! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Theta cried suddenly, jolting her out of her thoughts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Save him! Save him, save him, savehimsavehimsavehim- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Theta’s voice picked up speed, panicked, and Hawaii found herself moving before she even thought of it, Theta’s panic urging her forward as she launched into a sprint, and barreled into one of the men had held Utah from behind; Kicking him over and knocking him out. She spun around to apprehend the second soldier, Utah’s rescue the only thought in mind, and hardly processed it when several more Insurrectionists appeared, moving forward with blades and guns in hand. She shut off her adaptive camouflage and whipped out her energy sword, running at the nearest soldier. As she punched her sword into his chest, time seemed to slow down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Utah wrench out of the grasp of the soldier, swinging around to trip him up, when a second soldier grabbed a hold of his neck, and clean </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap </span>
  </em>
  <span>rose above the shouting and kerfuffle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Theta’s panicked voice rose into an overwhelming scream as Hawaii lunged for Utah, watching the Freelancer crumble and fold onto the ground. Her feet skidded out from underneath her as she tripped, and something collided with the back of her head, sending her crashing onto the ground. Her vision blurred around the edges, and she rolled onto her back as she watched the Insurrectionist standing over her swing the butt of his rifle at her head yet again. Her vision faded entirely, and the last thing she heard was Theta’s panicked crying.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. In and Out, and Also Leaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mini slumped back in the pilot’s seat, shaken to the core as her trembling hands cut the engine off and opened the cargo hatch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were back at the M.o.I. They were safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least, most of them were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mini let her head fall into her hands, groaning. Their mission had been a complete </span>
  <em>
    <span>failure. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They didn’t discover anything, didn’t defeat the Insurrectionists, and had lost two members. And they still needed to face the Director.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she rose out of the pilot’s seat, she made a mental note to properly thank Hawaii for teaching her how to fly. She wasn’t good at it, but she was definitely more decent at it than she was at driving. If she’d have a chance to thank Hawaii.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cali was waiting for her when she finally stepped out of the Pelican, casting one last glance at the cockpit, as if Hawaii would suddenly appear. She didn’t. But Mini hoped she would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking hell.” Cali swore the moment she reached him, pushing off the side of the pelican to fall into step beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Mini asked him, “Leg bothering you? Angry that your boyfriend walked away?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, you need to stop that.” He replied, crossing his arms, “I don’t know why the hell you think I even </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>Braska-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buuuuuuut I didn’t mention Braska!” Mini cut him off, “I could have been talking about anyone. You’re the one who said anything about Braska.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up before I kill you.” Cali muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mini chuckled. At least he was acting normally. She tried to put on an even cheerier face, and failed, sighing. “Alright, what are you so mad about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of your business!” Cali snapped. Mini waited patiently, contemplating humming a small tune, before Cali sighed, and uncrossed his arms, “I think Michigan’s decision to leave Hawaii and Utah behind was bullshit. Like, I understand that we needed backup in that situation. Hell, we’d need a fuckton of backup if we were to rescue them! But if that was the case, why the hell didn’t we just radio for backup! Why the hell did we leave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mini winced, feeling guilty. She had agreed with Michigan’s plan to return to the Mother, but she had been reeling with adrenaline after their narrow escape. “I’m sure he had his reasons,” She said evenly, “Besides. There was no point staying if Utah and Hawaii were already-” Her voice faltered, and she shook her head. She shouldn’t think that. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>think that. Hawaii was their best soldier for god’s sake! And Utah had Georgia’s lucky penny!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cali caught on to her train of thought almost immediately. “They’re not dead.” He said firmly, “We’d know if they were, a tracking beacon would have been sent out for us to retrieve Theta.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hawaii </span>
  </em>
  <span>was,” Mini argued, “But Utah-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would be with Hawaii.” Cali cut her off bluntly. “There’s two possible scenarios here. Either Hawaii and Utah are on the planet somewhere waiting for us to retrieve them, or they were captured by the Insurrectionists.” He let out a rough sigh, “Either way, it’s going to be a shitshow trying to find them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t the Insurrectionists just kill them?” Mini asked him worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cali thought for a moment, before shaking his head, “They’re looking to learn about Project freelancer, not murder everyone who gets in their way. They wouldn’t pass up a chance to find out how to replicate our armour enhancements or A.Is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mini nodded, and they both lapsed into silence as they turned into the mission briefing room. Braska and Michigan were already inside, along with the Director, who looked like a disappointed father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agent California.” The director said almost the instant they stepped into the room, “Mission briefing, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for being so fucking blunt, but the mission was obviously unsuccessful.” Cali snapped. Mini watched in amazement as he continued, “We didn’t find anything, didn’t defeat anyone, and lost four soldiers in the process!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A shame.” The director nodded, “We’d usually send out armour retrieval squads in this scenario, but I’m not flying a group of soldiers directly into enemy territory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where was this mindset </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>your mission got two soldiers murdered!” Cali shouted, throwing one arm out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Director looked as passive as ever, “I believe you said four earlier, Agent California.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With all due respect, Director.” Braska butted in before Cali could snap again, “Agents Hawaii and Utah are still missing in action. We have yet to confirm whether or not they were killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The director’s head snapped to glare at the golden-armoured freelancer, “Believe me when I say that the chances of them being alive are next to impossible, Agent Nebraska.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit.” Cali snapped, “I know Hawaii better than you. She isn’t dead, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unlikely.” The director said firmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unlikely my ass.” Cali growled, before whirling around, “If you’re not going to send someone to rescue them, I’ll do it myself!” He called back as he stormed out of the room. The director didn’t protest, just watched him go. Mini glanced for a split second at the others, before turning to follow Cali at a jog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She caught up with him at the end of the corridor, “Cali! Wait for me! I want to join you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to look at her, “Glad to know someone here has common sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s your plan?” Mini asked him, trying to mask her excitement with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cali sighed, directing his attention back to the hallway in front of them, “Did you know I had an argument with the director before we left to go to the planet for the first time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well duh, it was kinda obvious.” Mini grinned, struggling to stamp it out, “What was it about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the director is hiding a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>from us,” Cali started, somewhat vaguely, “And I don’t think he wants us figuring it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what was the argument about?” Mini pressed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cali shrugged, “He was pissed at me for having basic curiosity and different opinions, as usual. He wants me to stop questioning things. And the only thing that could mean is that Project Freelancer is up to some shady business.” He sighed, “Either way, I no longer trust the Director. At all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then do you plan to leave?” Mini whirled around as she heard Braska’s voice from behind them. He was following them from a few paces away, only just speeding up to catch up to them as they turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t you ever learned it’s rude to eavesdrop?” Mini asked at the same time as Cali huffed, “What do you want, useless?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna to help you two find Hawaii and Utah.” Braska offered, raising his hands in a small shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The more the merrier!” Mini replied before Cali could decline the offer. “So, as I was saying before, what’s the plan, Cali?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… not sure yet.” Cali admitted, sounding reluctant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the obvi-viu-obivi-ob-vi- ah words.” Braska paused, before continuing, “The first step would be to return to the planet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mini tilted her head to the side, “I’m sorry, did you just have a stroke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Braska said happily, making Cali snort, “Anywho, if we can get onto the planet, I can probably use all of our A.Is combined to send out some sort of signal to track down Hawaii’s, if she has one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was confusing,” Cali replied, “And I don’t think two A.I would be enough for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have four including my two.” Braska said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waitaminute - You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>two </span>
  </em>
  <span>A.Is?” Mini tilted her head back at him, raising one eyebrow, although she knew he couldn’t see her surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska nodded, “Eta and Iota. They’re kinda like twin A.Is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we know that Hawaii has Theta, so it could work.” Mini added hopefully, adding a little skip to her step, and almost stumbling over her own foot in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would we get to the planet?” Braka asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooo! Ooo!” Mini’s hand shot into the air, and she started jumping up and down. Cali backed away from her, alarmed, but she ignored him, “I can fly the pelican there!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reeeeeaaaaaally,’ Cali drawled, “I had no idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. Did you not see me flying the pelican all the way back here?” Mini asked innocently. Cali growled, and swung at her. Mini ducked, giggling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well at least we have a plan now.” She said, waving her hands in an overdramatic version of attempting to soothe him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cali raised his hands in the air, almost hitting the side of the doorway as they walked into the hanger, “We have the first two fucking steps! That does not count as a plan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska laid his hand on Cali’s shoulder, and Mini was shocked when the shorter man didn’t react. “We may not have a full plan but we're getting there.” Braska said, “We can figure out the rest while on the Pelican.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re leaving right away?” Mini asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well no duh.” Cali answered, suddenly sounding more excited than angry, “There’s no point in waiting any longer. We’re getting our friend, and then ditching this stupid program.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody says there can’t be freelance, well, freelancers!” Mini added, pushing the buttons she had seen Hawaii use several times to open the pelican. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go rescue our flend.” Braska piped up, “Er- friend. fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Braska. Words.” Cali replied flatly. Braska shot him a startled glance, and Mini chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michigan’s not with us, so someone has to do it.” Mini shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Braska shook his head, sighing, “No. No no no. That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>not necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Cali snapped, “Yes it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes what is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all whirled around to see agent Washington standing a few feet behind them, assault rifle already in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you doing here?” Cali asked him, “You’ve always been loyal to the project.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Washington shrugged, “Utah’s my friend, as much as he is Mini’s! Besides, there’s no way I could just sit around while you guys go off on yet another adventure! I’m coming with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Mini couldn’t help but give a quick hop, “The more, the merrier!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Being Captured is Only Amusing if the Captors Are Morons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>...Wakeup-pleasewakeup-pleasewakeup-pleasewake-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii heaved herself into an upright sitting position, blinking her eyes open and bringing her hands up to her helmet. The child-like panicked voice flashing through her head was giving her a migraine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Theta, I’m alright. Calm down. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She soothed the panicking AI, urging him to take deep breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Theta whimpered after slowing down. To Hawaii’s ears, he sounded like he had been crying. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was so worried! After what happened with North, I-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Theta, dear child. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hawaii interrupted her AI yet again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t have to worry. I’m not going anywhere.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Theta paused. The heartbeat of silence seemed to last an eon before Theta spoke up again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>...Promise?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I promise. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hawaii soothed gently, closing her eyes for a brief respite before opening them again. She moved her hands back down from her head, and noticed they were shackled with thick, military-grade cuffs, which jangled softly with each movement. At least she still had her armour on. Gazing around, she noticed the cell was completely empty aside from herself. Suddenly, she remembered exactly what had happened, all the way down to the clear, clean </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap </span>
  </em>
  <span>before everything had gone to shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry Theta. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hawaii bowed her head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>We failed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, it’s my fault. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Theta whimpered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I panicked. I’m sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t be.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hawaii curled her arms around herself, wishing she could give Theta a hug. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's only natural that you were afraid. You tried your best. It’s not your fault.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Theta seemed doubtful.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How long was I asleep? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hawaii changed the subject, shutting the sound of Utah’s neck snapping over and over out of her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unconscious? Just over a day. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii winced at this, taking a moment to survey her surroundings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cell she was in was made of a bleak concrete substance that was white in colour. The ceiling, the floor, and three of the walls were made of this material. The fourth wall was made entirely of metal bars, and looked out over a hallway with artificial lights that matched the ones over her head. It looked cleaner than anything she thought the Insurrectionists could afford, nonetheless provide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up to pace the perimeter of her cell, Hawaii caught glimpse of what seemed to be six individual soldiers guarding her cell. Three on either side. Her head tilted forward as she surveyed them, and white strands of hair fell in front of her face. Hawaii moved to brush the aside, and realized her helmet was gone. But what bothered her most was the fact that her mohawk had fallen to one side, her curls falling over her left ear. She would have to fix it when she escaped. But that just left the prospect of actually escaping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well. Look who’s finally woken up.” A stranger’s voice, muffled by a helmet, brought her out of her thoughts, and she looked up in time to see a red-and-black soldier unlock the door of her cell, allowing four others to enter before he himself stepped in. Each one was fully armed, assault rifles in hand and pistols strapped to their thighs. “Took long enough, freelancer scum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii kept silent; backing away from them as they stepped towards her, assessing them warily. They were all rather heavyset, muscular. Heavy hitters, probably used to using brute strength in combat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lead one stepped forward. She lowered her head, narrowing her eyes at him, and said in a low voice, “What do you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Info.” The guard snapped, copying her low tone of voice, “Everything you know about project freelancer. Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii shifted back upright, tilting her head sideways as she studied him. She crossed her arms, leaned back against the wall, and said, “Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Insurrectionist repeated, his voice growing quiet with anger. Hawaii raised an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” The guard seethed, sounding like he was speaking through gritted teeth, “Listen here, freelancer. You tell us everything you know, or we start blowing limbs off, </span>
  <em>
    <span>got it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii paused for a moment, tilting her head sideways yet again, “Whose limbs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whose li-“ The guard stuttered, “How fucking stupid are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess.” Hawaii shrugged one shoulder, blowing her bangs out of her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Start talking </span>
  <em>
    <span>now,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The guard took another step forward, lacing his finger around the trigger of the gun he held, “Or I’ll shoot you in the shoulder. You’re lucky the boss wants you alive, at least until we get the information we’re looking for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting her head until she was staring blankly at her visor, Hawaii slid down the wall, back into a sitting position. Her arms still crossed over her chest. She peered up at the soldier, twisting her lips into a wry smile, “Sure. You do that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can keep annoying you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re starting to sound like Cali. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Theta added, inside her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So moody and sarcastic?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hawaii asked him, making him giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen here, you bitch.” The guard spat, grabbing her shoulder and hauling her upwards, pressing the nozzle of the gun against her side as his hand shifted to wrap around her neck. “Start talking, before I shoot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii grabbed onto his arm and shoved it away from him, lunging out of the way just as his gun barked, and a lightning bolt of pain raked thought her side. She placed one hand on the wound, staggering upright, and gazing blandly at the guard with her mouth visibly clamped shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget it. We can try again tomorrow.” The guard muttered, storming back out of the cell with the four others following him, “Give it a day or two, then she’ll tell us.” He walked off and out of sight, and Hawaii watched him go passively, sliding back down to the floor. She suddenly realized that Theta was grumbling under his breath, irritated about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is it, my dear?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I tried to stick my tongue out at him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Theta sulked, still grumbling, </span>
  <em>
    <span>But he couldn’t see me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii shook her head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even if he had seen you, your projection has a helmet on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Theta replied, sounding glum, </span>
  <em>
    <span>But that doesn’t mean I can’t try!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii bowed her head, letting the faintest traces of a smile curl the corners of her lips. She raised one hand and set to work taking the individual armour pieces off, making a mental note to clean the blood off later. Sliding her glove off, she touched her fingers gingerly against the bullet wound in her side, looking down at it. It had just catched her side, looking like someone had ripped a chunk of her flesh out. Droplets of blood dripped down her side, but not enough to be fatal. Pressing her bare hand more firmly against her side, she let her head fall even lower. Closing her eyes, she concentrated, feeling the familiar rush of energy flow down through her arm as the wound started to shift, to do something. She looked away from it, taking her hand away only once it stopped, leaving only a small hole in her bodysuit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You should do something about that, too. You can’t risk going into outer space with a compromised suit of armour. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Theta offered, his tone of voice worried and yet pleased at being helpful at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know. Thank you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hawaii replied as her hand shifted over the tear in the fabric, the energy once again flowing before she cut it off and removed her hand completely, replacing her glove and her armour.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry I didn’t think of this before, but the Insurrectionists are going to be suspicious about the healed wound, you know that right? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Theta warned her sheepishly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re going to wonder why it’s gone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let them wonder. It’s none of their business. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hawaii gazed back out of the cell as a patrol of guards walked past, all without shooting her a single glance, </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s only our business.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, ours?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course ours. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hawaii’s brows furrowed, confused by Theta’s odd spark of happiness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you ask?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I didn’t think you’d share a secret with me. I’m just an AI. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Theta shyly admitted, sounding sheepish.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Theta, my dear, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hawaii started, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You are so, so much more than that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Theta could reply, alarms blared through the hall, dozens of soldiers sprinting past. Was the base being attacked?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s Epsilon! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Theta cried excitedly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I sense him! He and Agent California are here!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii watched the soldiers flood past with even more attention, her breath catching excitedly in her throat. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>exciting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>excited! </span>
  </em>
  <span>And Cali was here. Here for </span>
  <em>
    <span>them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Didn’t take very long, did it? </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Impromptu Change of Rescue Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cali ran through the plan they had made in his head as he perched on the edge of the opened pelican ramp, bracing himself to jump down into the forest below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, they had a plan. And yes, it was a good one. It had been mostly created by Braska and Wash, after all. But Cali had an idea he couldn’t pass up. One that combined the plan they had created with a touch of his own ingenuity, if you could call it that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a quick glance back to see Braska readying his sniper rifle, Cali jumped off the edge, falling smoothly downwards through the canopy of leaves before reaching out to grab a branch and slow his fall. The branch snapped under his weight, and he grabbed another. Then another. His descent slowing with every moment, until he was only a few feet from the ground. He launched into a shoulder roll the moment his feet hit the dirt, before leaping upright. Satisfied with his landing, he gazed back up into the hole he had created, before backing up into the shadows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Certain that Mini and Braska would both be in place soon, he decided it was time for his changes to the plan to start. He stripped off his armour and body-suit, and threw them into a particularly thick bush, quintuple checking the spot he hid them in as to not forget. And then he closed his eyes, feeling his body shift to a much smaller form, but one he was equally familiar with. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Epsilon, you ready? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked his AI, rolling his shoulders and stretching out his back. He leaned down and grabbed a throwing knife that had fallen out of his belt, depositing it on top of his armour.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck yeah dude! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Epsilon replied, </span>
  <em>
    <span>But I gotta ask, are you ready? You don’t seem ready for anything in this fucking form.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cali rolled his eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up and focus on locating Theta.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Already did, Asshole. Follow my directions.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cali slunk with newfound grace below the height of the bushes, trotting through the shadows until he reached the edge of the clearing. Nobody seemed to know what was going on quite yet. Gazing around the clearing with enhanced vision, he spotted several Insurrectionists disappearing into the forest. He waited a moment, and then followed, wondering if this is what Hawaii had done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were easy to track through the forest, and even easier to track once they reached yet another clearing. Cali glanced up at the building they were heading towards, and stifled a growl. The base was massive, and incredibly well-hidden under a canopy of woven branches. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this where Theta is?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, he’s in a tree. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Epsilon drawled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course that’s where he is! There’s an air vent on the south side of the building. See if you can access it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Waiting until no one was in sight, he darted forward, across the clearing, to the base wall, and came face to face with an open air vent. Satisfied with himself, he crawled into it, his smaller form fitting perfectly as he wormed his way through the aluminum vents, feeling warm and cold air flowing against his skin from different directions. Epsilon spoke inside his head, guiding him on which ways to turn whenever they reached multiple path options, warning him whenever there was a steep slope ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped as an open hole started to yawn in front of him, and then scampered up to it, peeking out just enough to see. The hall below held soldiers going to and fro, but nothing he needed. Backing up a pace, he leapt over the hole, and continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next opening showed him what seemed to be a rather deserted mess hall. Uninteresting at best. But the third caught his eye. Before his eyes lay an office. Probably the commander’s, judging by how spacious it was, but that wasn’t what held his attention. Laying on the desk was a keyring, with only two keys on it. And next to it, a helmet. Hawaii’s helmet. Nothing of Utah’s was to be seen, and Cali wondered if it was being kept in another room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We can go and look for Utah’s stuff after we free them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is the coast clear? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked Epsilon.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The AI replied. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go for the keys, but don’t worry about the helmet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Stifling a growl, Cali creeped out of the hole in the wall, and sprinted to the desk, snatching the keys and leaping back to the hole before anyone could enter and spot him. They jingled in his grasp, and he paused a moment to drop them and bend down to grasp them by the keys themselves, reducing the noise significantly. He gazed back up at the ceiling vent, annoyed by how high it seemed. Turning his back on it, he jumped onto the desk, scrambling when his feet started to slide on the smooth surface and he promptly knocked Hawaii’s helmet flying. It went soaring through the air… and collided directly with the alarm button against the opposite wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oops, sorry Hawaii. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cali cringed, before turning back to the ceiling vent. It was significantly easier to reach from the desk, and Cali leaped up to it, securing his front limbs to the lip and hauling himself up almost effortlessly. He instantly set off again, this time at a much quicker pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a long while before the next hole appeared, long enough that Cali wondered if Mini had tried to contact him at all. But when the next hole appeared, any worried vanished, for he had a clear view of a hall of cells lined neatly on one side. He knew instantly that he was staring right at the Insurrectionnist’s prisoner chambers, completely empty, except for four guards surrounding a single cell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaping down as quietly as he could to the floor, Cali dropped the keys in a nook, and let himself grow in size, although his form remained the same. Letting out a snarl, he charged at the guards, slicing the first one’s neck completely before the other three even managed to react. He leapt at the next one, kicking out at the one behind him, slicing through their throat as well. Finally, he turned to the last two, and made swift work of them in a similar fashion, only then dropping to the ground, breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned towards the cell, and saw Hawaii slumped against the back wall, watching him emotionlessly. A wry smile twisted her lips, “Well that’s new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell anyone about this.” Cali grumbled, returning to fetch the keys and dropping them through the bars, “Here. You’re welcome by the way. I bet you’re happy to see me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be if I could, you know, feel happiness.” Hawaii said flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Cali nodded, “Anyway, I thought you would have rescued yourself by now.” He gazed around, “You get yourself out. I’m gonna go look for Utah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother.” Hawaii interjected, her voice sharp yet flat at the same time, “He’s dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dead?” Cali looked back at her, “How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He panicked. They snapped his neck.” Hawaii replied simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cali winced, “That’s a harsh way to go. Mini’s gonna be upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii nodded, pushing herself up onto her feet. She grabbed the keys, fiddling with the cuffs for a moment, before lowering her hands again, and stepping towards the door. The chains fell off of her wrists, and she slipped an arm through the gaps in the bars to unlock the cell door. It swung open the moment she slotted the key in, and Hawaii stepped out, reaching for one the dead soldier’s guns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we?” She straightened, holding the gun, and looked down at him. Cali nodded, and Hawaii stepped back to let him take the lead. He bounded forward, aware of her following as they ducked swerved a side corridor and then another, following Epsilon’s instructions yet again. They encountered not a single person as they reached the office door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your weapons and helmet are in here. I found them earlier.” Cali told Hawaii, nodding towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Correction, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I </span>
  <em>
    <span>found them earlier, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Epsilon said haughtily, making Cali roll his eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was the one who led you here, thank you very much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we need to get inside.” Cali said ignoring his AI, reaching up to push on the door. When it didn’t budge, Hawaii helped him, and the door swung open. They stepped in. Hawaii instantly went over to put on her helmet - it was still lying on the floor - before upending all the drawers for her weapons, sending several objects that Cali did not understand tumbling to the floor in the process, before she picked them back up and placed them on the table. Cali kept his gaze anchored on the door, watching for anyone as she rummaged around, eventually finding both her sword and her baton. He kept his attention on high-alert even once Hawaii rejoined him, trying to focus past the high-pitched alarm that was still ringing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing we’re going to run into targets soon?” Hawaii asked him as they took off once again. She had her energy sword out, the Insurrectionist gun slung behind her back. It glimmered in the artificial light, making a quiet hiss as she dragged it through the wall next to them experimentally. Cali guesses she was testing its sharpness. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yep, right ahead. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Epsilon answered her question.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Tell Hawaii that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noooo. No company ahead at alllll!” Cali drawled, glancing up at her. She was almost alarmingly tall from his vantage point. He made special care to run behind her, a little worried of being stepped on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush.” Hawaii’s head moved slightly. Cali could tell she was rolling her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That isn’t what I said, you moron. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s people directly ahead.” Cali’s ears pricked at the sound of footsteps, once again ignoring the sardonic voice in his head. The footsteps were precise. Coordinated. A squad charged with guarding the base, he guessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii pulled out her gun in response, “I’ll get them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cali ducked behind her heels as they slowed to a jog and rounded a corner, gunshots and surprised yelling meeting his ears as the troop of Insurrectionists fell dead under Hawaii’s fire. Her movements seemed enhanced, quicker, and he wondered if she was using the time distortion unit. She started jogging again as soon as the last one dropped, and Cali followed swiftly, keeping his ears pricked for more incoming footsteps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” Hawaii said suddenly, and Cali skidded to a halt before he could collide with anything. Hawaii disappeared into a side corridor, and Cali realized with a spark of excitement that it had a window. It was a side entrance. One that led almost directly into the surrounding forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii pulled it open, and Cali ran under her arm, into the bushes. Hawaii followed, her black armour almost immediately blending into the shadows as she crouched down beside him. The stripes on her helmet and shoulder pads stood out like someone had taken purple spray paint to mid-air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Head to the original clearing.” Cali murmured to her, “I’m going to go grab my armour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>About time, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Epsilon snarked, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good luck explaining this to the others.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t have to.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cali replied to him, before turning to Hawaii, “You tell anyone about this, you die.” He growled. Hawaii tilted her head at him, not saying a word, but Cali could easily guess her reply: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your secret is safe with me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful,” Cali warned her, “Mini and Braska are currently circling the planet in a pelican, but knowing those two idiots, they could very much have been spotted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be safe.” Hawaii murmured back, before standing up, glancing around to pinpoint where she was, and running off. Cali followed for several paces, before branching off to collect his armour. Stage one was finished, now to go make sure they would actually escape this planet. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Star Fight, Star Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The closer she got to the old concrete base that once housed agent Michigan’s team, the louder the gunshots became. The sunlight grew brighter as she forced her way through the thick forest, the view of what laid ahead elongating the closer she got to the clearing edge. Soldiers swarmed the open grass, and the closer she grew the more she saw. A giant shadow was cast overtop of the soldiers by the hovering form of a dark grey pelican, a golden-armoured figure perched on top of the roof, firing sniper rounds and assault rifle bullets back at the soldiers beneath the airship. It was Braska and Washintong, and they were alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without pause, she threw the gun into the holster behind her back, reaching for her sword whip with one hand and energy sword with the other as she raced into a clearing and jumped onto the soldiers from behind. She didn’t glance upwards, didn’t give any sign she was there, just focused on cutting them down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>Hawaii!” </b>
  <span>Mini’s excited voice reached her ears through the radio as she stabbed a soldier through the chest, her sword whip lopping off the head of another. Several turned towards her, and she leaped back into the forest shadows, trusting her dark armour to hide her as she ran around and fell onto the swarm from a different direction. “</span>
  <b>You’re alive! You’re okay!”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Why wouldn’t I be?” </b>
  <span>Hawaii replied, leaping over the fallen bodies she had just cut down and ducking to avoid the bullets that zoomed past her head. She forced her way through the crowd, raising her sword in long arcs as it carved through whoever was stupid enough to jump in her path. Once she reached the center of the mass, she finally took a moment to divert her gaze to the pelican, catching sight of Mini in the pilot’s chair. The pelican rocked, and Hawaii cringed, twisting away from the bullets that sped towards her, “</span>
  <b>I’m coming aboard. Open the hatch.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Where’s Cali?” </b>
  <span>Washington asked, joining onto the radio channel as the pelican bay door opened, and Hawaii leapt up, grabbing onto the lip and hauling herself up. She heaved herself into the bay and slammed the control panel on the inside with one hand, closing the bay door. They couldn’t risk it being open, lest someone tried to jump aboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii smiled, thinking of Cali’s new, smaller form, “</span>
  <b>He’s fine. He just needed to grab a knife he dropped.” </b>
  <span>She stood up, adding as a last thought, “</span>
  <b>He’ll be here very soon.” </b>
  <span>To reassure the sniper as she climbed into the cockpit, placing a hand on Mini’s shoulder to signal her arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Join Braska and Wash on the roof.” Hawaii told the smaller soldier, “I’ll pilot from here.” Nodding with a sigh of relief, the sage and khaki-armoured freelancer pressed a few buttons on the panel to keep the Pelican steady before jumping up, pulling her into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re safe.” Mini said quietly, before pulling away, reaching over her back to grab one of her rifles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So am I.” Hawaii replied, sliding into the pilot’s chair and placing her hands gently on the wheel, “Now go. They need you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Utah with them?” Mini asked her. Hawaii hesitated a moment, before shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. He died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Mini’s entire body seemed to droop, before she pulled Hawaii into another sudden hug, “I’m glad you’re safe, though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am, too.” Hawaii wrapped her arms around Mini, before drawing back, “Now go. Wash and Braska could really use your help out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right away!” Mini mock-saluted her, before turning around and racing out of the cockpit. Hawaii turned to focus back on the controls, rotating the engines to steady the Pelican’s hover and tilting the machine guns down to blast at the soldiers beneath. Clouds of dirt and smoke exploded into the air every time she pressed the trigger, threatening to dirty the windshield. Pursing her lips, she stopped firing and checked the shields - they were holding firm, as if the Insurrectionist bullets were merely flies against a window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The familiar sound of the hatch door opening made her freeze, wary, until Braska’s voice exploded through the radio, high-pitched with relief, “</span>
  <b>Cali’s aboard! Let’s go.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii instantly kicked the pelican into gear, listening to the others jump inside as she tilting the steering wheel and brought the pelican into a steady ascent, hitting the alarm button as two pelicans burst through the forest canopy several miles away, following in pursuit. She engaged the turrets, readied the missiles and brought the pelican into its fastest speed possible as she twisted the steering wheel into evasive maneuvers. She heard movement behind her, in the cockpit, and a quick glance told her Mini had settled into the co-pilot’s chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to help! What do you want me to do?” Mini asked her as Hawaii spun the Pelican into a flip, watching two missiles soar past them before arcing around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot them!” Hawaii barked suddenly. Gunshots arched towards the missiled as the words left Hawaii’s mouth, colliding with the missiles in satisfyingly large explosions. Hawaii dipped the pelican under them, and circled around, until she was flying basically upside-down, facing the two pelicans. She heard Cali yell something about flying better, but paid no attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missiles!” Hawaii ordered, at the same time, gunshots darted towards them. Hawaii jerked the pelican upwards to avoid them and watched as missiles from her own pelican soared towards the two hostile pelicans, colliding with their noses as Hawaii dipped underneath them and righted the pelican before flying away, leaving the two explosions behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A quiet beeping to her left alerted her that the engine had been hit, and she pursed her lips worriedly, breaking her robotic poise to look back at Mini, “Engine’s going down. We won’t make it to the MOI. Find a nearby planet for emergency landing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lucky for you, then. We’re not going back to the MOI!” Mini replied, her fingers tapping against the screen of the electronic map the co-pilot seat had. </span>
</p><p> <span>“Oh?” </span></p><p>
  <span>“We’re done with Project Freelancer,” Mini said sharply, vehemently, “We’re done with the lies, the deceit, the crimes, everything. We’re ditching, and we’re doing it together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was gone for a day.” Hawaii said flatly, “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Cali stepped into the room, leaning against the doorway, “We discovered the Director and Counsellor had been doing a lot of illegal shit, and manipulating us into believing otherwise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knew it.” Hawaii muttered under her breath, her vision darkening. She had never trusted them, especially the Counsellor. She had been itching to beat him every time she so much as looked his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re thinking of going back to Earth.” Washington joined in, “Or somewhere else. Anywhere, really, to get away from Project Freelancer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t make it to Earth.” Hawaii reminded him, “ Coordinates to the nearest planet are very much needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m already on it!” Tapping met her ears for a moment, before Mini piped up again, “Heading your way! It’s a planet with a known simulation trooper base, called Valhalla. It would be a good place to lie low for a while, while you repair the Pelican.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii nodded, glancing at the map that appeared on her screen, “To Valhalla it is, then.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A New Home (But Only for the One-shots)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mini was the first to step off the Pelican, jogging out into long grass before remembering she was with people, and looking back to wait for them. She couldn’t suppress the excitement she felt, seeing the two tall bases and the colourful soldiers swarming over them. She started hopping on the spot as she waited for the others to catch up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wash was the first to catch up to her, “And we’re sure they’re friendly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Why wouldn’t they be?” She challenged, still hopping on the spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can just kill them if they’re not.” Cali joined in, jogging up to them with Braska only a few steps behind him. Hawaii joined them shortly afterwards, swatting Cali over the head as she stopped beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow! What the hell was that for!” Cali protested as Mini giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not killing the residents.” Hawaii told him firmly, though Mini could detect the amusement in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on!” Mini skipped a few paces away from the group, grabbing Hawaii’s hand to drag her along, “Let’s just go meet them already!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had only walked about two dozen feet or so when they were met with the sight of a teal-armoured soldier and a red-armoured soldier, both simulation troopers, by the looks of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Halt! Who goes there.” The red-armoured man grumbled, his accent heavily south-western, “I demand you identify yourselves! Immediately!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wash stepped forwards, “I’m Wash, and these are Mini and Braska.” He tapped Mini’s head before pointing over to Braska.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Hawaii, and this is Cali,” Hawaii took over from him, “We’re freelancers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you!” The teal one said, “I’m Tucker, and this is Sarge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Freelancers, huh?” The red one growled, “You wouldn’t happen to know the crabby lady who’s been prowling around here, would you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crabby lady?” Wash repeated, as Tucker said, “Dude, are we even sure she’s a woman? She could be half-shark for all we know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to need a bit of a better description than that.” Cali added bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wa-wa-waitaminunte,” Braska jolted in suddenly, stumbling over his words, “How crabby are we talking? Moody? Angry? Competive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Competitive.” Cali corrected him under his breath as Tucker nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of the above, and more! I swear she was going to bite my head off every time I looked at her. She was, like, half-jaguar!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sarge! Sarge!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all swiveled to see a maroon-armoured soldier beelining straight in their direction, barely managing to stop before he collided into Sarge, “Sarge! She’s back! She’s walking right through our bases! And she’s coming this way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah hell, what does she want this time?” Tucker answered before anyone could react, sighing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno. Probably to check out the strange pelican that just flew in? She’d probably come from a different direction if, you know, we weren’t surrounded by </span>
  <em>
    <span>cliffs </span>
  </em>
  <span>on three sides.” Cali threw his arms out, and Mini had to duck so he didn’t hit her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carolina!” Braska started shouting, waving one arm sporadically in the air, “Carolina!” Mini followed his gaze beyond the sim troopers, to see a slim teal-armoured figure walking up to them, a gun held firmly in her hands. Black armour suddenly blocked her vision, and she looked up to see Hawaii standing in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who. Are. You?” The figure growled as soon as she reached them. Mini saw Hawaii shift, readjusting her stance.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Hawaii countered as Braska pushed past them, “Lina! It’s me, Braska!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Agent Carolina? Aren’t you dead?” Wash piped up, his voice wavering slightly. Mini winced, frowning sympathetically. She had head Wash’s take on the freelancer civil war. He was still recovering, even now.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agent Washington?” The teal-armoured woman, Carolina, asked; suddenly sounding more surprised than hostile, “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We quit the project!” Braska announced before anyone could intercept him, “We left Project Freelancer, and are here now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Why?” Carolina inquired at the same time as Cali challenged, “What’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you here?” Tucker joined in wonderingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Pelican’s engine broke. We needed a place to land, and repair it.” Hawaii replied softly, “And you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tracking down project freelancer equipment,” Carolina gave a small nod, “Trying to figure out exactly what the Director did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate that fucking asshole. He can go die.” Cali muttered as Wash spoke up again, “We quit the project because of the Director. A lot of what he was doing was illegal, and we refused to stand by it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sent us on a suicide mission!” Mini added vehemently, “He left Hawaii to die!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still need an explanation.” Hawaii muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” The maroon soldier started, interrupting the conversation, “I’m assuming you all know each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah! Lina’s my sister, dude!” Braska gave another small, quick excited hop. Mini held a suspicion that he was copying her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?” Wash asked doubtfully, “I mean, Carolina and I worked together, and she never once mentioned your existence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carolina nodded impassively, “We try and forget he exists.” She shrugged, but her voice was amused. Fond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Braska protested, making Cali snicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, you’re so useless, even your family hates you.” He snarked. Braska placed a hand against his chest, his head jerking back offendedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carolina’s head snapped towards Cali, and Mini watched Hawaii shift instinctively towards Cali as well. “If you think I hate </span>
  <em>
    <span>my brother, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you can fight me.” She challenged him, her voice harsh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gladly!” Cali reached back to grab one of his blades, and Hawaii lunged in front of him, grabbing his shoulder with one hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Calm. Down.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She ordered Cali, looking between him and Carolina, “We are not fighting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says who?” Cali sassed, trying to move past her. Hawaii’s hand collided with the back of his head; Harder than usual, judging by how much he stumbled, and then swivelled to glare at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says me.” Hawaii said simply. She turned towards Sarge and Tucker, pushing Cali towards Braska, who gave the assassin a small shrug, earning an elbow to the stomach. “My apologies,” She continued as Braska doubled over wheezing, “We are not here to fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? That was entertaining as fuck! We could use more tension like that in this place. It’s boring as all hell around here.” Tucker replied, his voice loud with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming you’re the leader of this squad?” Carolina addressed Hawaii directly, her gaze shifting from one person to another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii shook her head, “No leader. We’re just friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just friends? I thought you loved me!” Mini whine dramatically, her hands clasping against her chest, “Ow, my heart! Forever broken and aching.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hush.” Hawaii murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mini smirked, “Make me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm. No one to challenge my authority! Well that’s good.” Sarge jumped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarge, you’re-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it Simmons,” Sarge snapped, “I propose they join Red Team immediately! Although, I guess Blue Team can have the snappy one. We will forever have the advantage!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooo! I’ll join!” Mini raised one hand in the air. Cali facepalmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, which snappy one?” Tucker asked at the same time Wash raised his hands in front of him, “You completely misunderstand. We only mean to ask for residence until we get the Pelican back up and working.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding?” Tucker asked, “You quit project freelancer! You’re all one of us now. Besides, we could definitely use some new people around here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>gladly </span>
  </em>
  <span>join red team.” Mini raised one hand, moving her other hand to her hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cali started to protest, “Wait- we still don’t know-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it future blue.” Sarge interrupted him, and Mini stiffened a giggle, lowering her hand as Cali turned to glare at the sim trooper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My armour is </span>
  <em>
    <span>red.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cali growled at the same time as Mini turned towards him, “You don’t make the decisions around here. Hawaii does!” She spun towards the black-armoured freelancer, clasping her hands under her chest, “Can we join? Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii sighed gently, “I suppose we can join while I repair the pelican.” She turned back to Tucker, “I’m so sorry. I hope you don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no! You’re here now, right? Besides, it’s not like you can go anywhere with a broken pelican.” Tucker replied, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carolina turned away from them, “Do what you want, I have a mission to complete.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Braska lunged forward, running and grabbing the rogue freelancer’s arm, “Please don’t go, sis. We hardly saw each other in project freelancer, and I miss you.” His voice into a sort of whine, and Mini winced sympathetically. There was a pause of silence, before Carolina sighed, and turned to face him. “Figuring out what our father did can wait, can’t it?” He prompted, a little more quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” Carolina sighed finally, “For now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Suddenly, Braska threw his arms around the shorter freelancer, startling Mini. She saw Cali shift out of the corner of her eye, and Wash watch them as if he was beyond confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only Hawaii seemed passive, turning back towards Sarge and Tucker as Carolina wormed out of Braska’s grasp; More out of embarrassment than anything. “Seeing as we’re joining you guys for the time being, what’s the first step?” Hawaii asked them softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting you guys sorted into teams!” Tucker nodded at them, “Blue team consists of Caboose and I, while Red team has Sarge, Simmons, Grif, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Donut.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He shuddered at the last name, “So pick your poison. Or pick Blue team!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say that they all join red team! We will forever be the strongest army. The Blues won’t stand a chance!” Sarge declared, cocking the shotgun he held in hand at Tucker, who didn’t notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already said I’m joining Red team, and I stand by that promise!” Mini gave a quick hop. She was excited to get started in a whole new army. And the red-armoured guys already seemed like so much fun to be around! Plus, she wanted to figure out who that Donut guy was. His name made him sound fabulous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go blue,and so will Lina!” Braska was the next to speak up. He turned towards Cali anxiously, “Will you join?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cali’s head shifted in the familiar way it did when he was rolling his eyes, “Suuuuure. For now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ll go blue as well.” Wash said, looking straight at Carolina as he addressed her directly, “We have a lot of catching up to do.” His voice held a note of wistfulness, almost as if he couldn’t believe Carolina was standing there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you, Hawaii?” Mini took a step closer to the tallest freelancer, “Join red team with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii looked down at her, and shook her head gently, making Mini’s stomach drop with disappointment, “I can’t join a team. I have to fix the pelican.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay! You can join Doc. He’s neutral, so he works for both teams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawaii tilted her head forward. A small nod. Mini placed one hand on her arm, “But you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>reside in Red Base, correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With you?” Hawaii asked her, her voice holding a small note of amusement that Mini prayed she wasn’t imagining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean- of course! Unless, well… You know… You don’t, well, want to.” Mini stammered, suddenly feeling very sheepish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! You sound like Braska.” Cali interjected, chuckling. Mini paid him no attention, still looking up at Hawaii.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath caught in her throat as Hawaii moved one arm over her shoulders, pulling her towards herself, “Of course I will.” Hawaii murmured.  Mini could feel herself starting to smile like a foolish idiot at those words.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Might I suggest telling agent Hawaii how you feel?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Delta asked inside her mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stop ruining the moment! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mini scolded, </span>
  <em>
    <span>And shut up, you tiny goblin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goblin? That’s new.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> What? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mini almost threw her arms outwards, </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’re green! You’re green! Therefore, you are a goblin! And a leprechaun. And a-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that that’s settled,” Cali’s voice cut into her argument, “I am going to go collect my blades from the pelican.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful. It might explode.” Hawaii muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Cali waved one hand at her, already walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, wait! Not good! Not good at all!” Braska protested, chasing after him. Mini giggled, making eye contact with Hawaii. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are a family of morons.” Hawaii murmured down at her. Mini couldn’t agree more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, morons and Washington.” She amended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that supposed to mean!” Wash piped up, his head tilted in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means you’re not an idiot, you idiot.” Carolina interjected bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wash subsided for a moment. “Oh, okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence, before everyone collapsed into laughter. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Mini and Hawaii so goddamned much. Thank you for reading this story that my friends and I created! Please go check me out on Tumblr, Fanfiction.net and Instagram, and check out 'Agent Cali' on Wattpad as 'AgentCalifornia81' and check out Agent Hawaii on Wattpad as Kyrtaroth.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Afterwords From Yours Truly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Mini’s Afterword.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>As we explained on Wattpad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there are 3 writers working on this project, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kyrtaroth</span>
  </em>
  <span>, our dearest Agent Hawaii (Kyrtaroth on Wattpad), the beautiful AgentCalifornia81 on Wattpad, our dearest <em>Agent Cali</em>, and myself (Agent Mini). This whole experience has helped all three of us become more confident and more skillful in our writing and I guess all I have to say is that writing a book with friends is possible, even if you have very conflicting opinions, but the arguments that we had over the book only strengthened our friendship and made us more passionate about this story and our characters (and gave us some of the best dialogue ideas). </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I even dyed my hair blue to be Mini. We all helped in different ways and we all created this book together.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, credit to Rooster Teeth for creating the characters that we didn't and you know, RVB in general. Of course, also to 343 Industries for creating Halo and giving us the weapons in the universe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This book started out as the three of us thinking that this was going to be a fun project (which it was), we were totally prepared to publish this book everywhere and even joked about sending it to AHWU or something. That’s probably not happening now, but one can dream that it still might.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We started working on this book around Christmas time 2018 and officially finished the first book draft early March 2020 and it’s been a hell of a ride. A lot of near losses, near break ups and I almost gave up on this book. We had a few different fights over it, and we always figured them out. I know that the Red Vs Blue buzz has significantly died down since it’s popularity has gone downhill after the Chorus Seasons, but I still appreciate the few people who actually read this still (and reblog it). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mini still feels like a fragment of who I am and she always will. The two things I continue to wish that I had from her are her confidence and badassery. I’ve known Mini for over 2 years now and I know her flaws, I know the deep seated issues within her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean, I created her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I gave her these flaws because I felt like they reflected some of my insecurities, the same that we all did with our characters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I poured a lot of myself into the creation of Mini. But before I give too much away, you’ll have to wait to see where these flaws circle around throughout her journey. 😉</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways, stay tuned for the continuation of the series, and a huge thank you to everyone who stayed around to read the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Afterword of Kyrtaroth-</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dearest readers,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alas, the end of this book serves as the end of quite the adventure. However, it is also the beginning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all three writers, I was the first to be introduced into the world of Red vs Blue, and therefore Rooster Teeth. Having been brought into it by a man I can no longer deem a friend of mine, I never knew how much this unusual book would mean to me. I first brought AgentCalifornia81 and AgentMinnesota187 into this franchise because I wanted someone to talk about it alongside. Someone to write stories with, to delve deeper into the universe with. And my, what a story we wrote.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back on it now, I can’t help but cringe from time to time. My skills as an author have increased tenfold, and I’ve watched my friends’ own skills in literature improve over the years, too. Looking back on how off-paced and choppy the writing can be brings me both slight embarrassment and a fond pleasure to gaze upon. This book offers fond memories. As will the next, and the next after that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which reminds me. It has been brought to my attention that you, dearest reader, would like to know more about the creation of my character, Agent Hawaii, yes? If not, do skip the next paragraph. I will not bore you with more pleasantry than need be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eloquent Agent Hawaii has probably undergone the most changes of any character in this series. Her entire personality has done a complete 180 from when I first created her, before even meeting the other two authors of this book, however, to say I am pleasantly satisfied with how she turned out would be an understatement. Working with challenging characters is one of my favourite aspects of writing, and Hawaii was quite the challenge. She is a walking contradiction: Wise, with no emotional wisdom. Cold, off-putting, but with a fond heart. I simply loved portraying a character who struggled with actually feeling emotions, yet still tried her best to be caring to those around her. And everything about Hawaii’s character aligns perfectly with the carefully-crafted backstory I created for her. Although revealing said history will have to wait for another day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, writing this book was a fun pastime that I can’t wait to do again. I quite enjoy dragging my characters through hell and back, so stay tuned to our trio-turned-quartet to go on quite the adventure. Their stories aren’t over yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Afterword of AgentCalifornia81</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>To our readers, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Creating this story was an adventure all on its own. Even now, as we have finished our first book, we still continue to create more and weave even more stories through the times of which we are the creators. Personally, I’ve had so much fun making the different characters and even if you, the readers, don’t see it, their flaws. We’ve put a lot of time and effort into making our characters feel human, feel like people that others can connect to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My own writing skills have improved plenty over the years of working and playing with these characters. Many times over, myself and the other writers have put our characters into strange situations purely to see and debate how they would react, thus making them deeper for us to see. At this point, I can hardly say that any of them are solely characters anymore. They have taken up lives of their own and no character we create could ever have the same feel to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The times we, the authors, could discuss the creation, the many stories we have within this one and the arguments we’ve had during the making of it, not only shows the love we have for each other, but the love we have for our characters. We may put them through hell, but you can bet that there are times that we wish we didn’t. No one should ever have to deal with the pain and terror that will and has been shown. Even with this in mind, it may break you to go through these difficult times, but as long as you survive, you will become stronger. So please, keep pushing, keep getting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If necessary, connect to your inner Cali and tell the world to fuck off. Live because of spite and show the world that it can’t beat you. Because you're not only strong, but you have people who believe in you. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>